Patching Up The Seams
by Lilacnightmares
Summary: She never wanted to get involved in this unfortunate mess of a situation. However, the moment she saw his terrified eyes she couldn't let him suffer anymore. Sato Midori would do whatever it takes to protect Uzumaki Naruto from the pain of a village entirely against him. Civilian OC Self Insert. HIATUS: STORY WILL BE HEAVILY EDITED SOON. 6/12/18
1. With No Regrets : Intro

Chapter 1: "With No Regrets."

* * *

A/N: at the end of the chapter

* * *

I honestly never set out to do anything extraordinary.

Personally I never really had ambition to change anything, to do anything ground breaking that would make me be remembered forever, and much less even attempt to live another life. Yet, here I was, living another experience without much regard to how it happened or if it meant anything. It was strikingly terrifying to realize that I was in a world where power could be dealt out of your fingertips to murder and brutalize others into submission. A saga of never ending demise for someone, no matter what side you aligned yourself with.

I never wanted that for myself.

I didn't push myself to do it either. I wasn't anything special and I wasn't here to fix everything that was going to happen- or had already happened to many people already. So, why push myself into becoming a Shinobi? I didn't want to live through that- to die through that at some point. That was always inevitable- unavoidable in the life of shinobi. Bloodshed and heartache. I can respect that some people believe so strongly in their land that they want to fight to protect and their people, but that was not the life for somebody like me.

My childhood was littered with it. The perils and signs of war, I mean to say. By the time I was able to walk on two legs once again without much trouble, the Third Great Shinobi war had begun. My father was one of the countless shinobi that died in the fodder of it all. Just a grim reminder to never head in the way he did. My mother sided with that ideal, and was most definitely glad that I never expressed interest in following in his footsteps. She had lost her husband and she didn't want to lose her only child in the same fashion.

It likely would be too much for this woman to bear.

Mayumi Sato was alright with teaching me to follow in her footsteps. She had a shop in Konohagakure specifically for her work, Mayumi was a seamstress, and a fairly good one at that. As a child, I had dabbled in the art for a while, which made it easy for me to pick it back up and do as I was instructed. Meticulous, the motion you move at can be tedious at times, but it gives you a moment to think and relax. In and then out, up and then down, this was a flow that I could throw myself into to ignore the world around me.

So that was how I spent majority of my youth; Helping my mother in her shop after finishing my few short years at the civilian academy. That was normal for civilians to do either during or immediately after their schooling; For them to find a trade that they could apprentice themselves in and make a life for themselves without becoming a member of their village's military. Knowing my best options at the time, it was the choice I made to work with my mother at her shop. It was an existence I was quite content with, I had no complaints with my choices.

My mind tended to wander as I worked and I lost track of the world around me when I was in a flow. There was a mention of my name, once, twice, and then a third time- I looked across the room to see who it was.

"Midori, how is the latest order looking?" Mother asked, she was looking at me from across the room with a look on her face that said just enough. I was currently pinning locations on the dress to match our most recent adjustment and sizing from this client. Removing a pin from my mouth, I looked back at her. "Just right, mother, I think we're going to be early this time, actually. All this one needs is a few more minor adjustments and then the delivery since it's not that in-depth of a piece."

Mayumi Sato was a woman who had grown more detached after the loss of her husband. She straight to the point much of the time, and very no-nonsense when it came to just about everything. Many told me that I looked much like her, with a fair complexion and dark hair that matched her own. Of course it was times when she was just looking at me when I knew that she saw the color of my eyes and lost herself in her memories. My eyes were emerald and I assumed that was just about the only trait I gained from my father.

"Excellent." She murmured, and then went silent once again. She must have had something on her mind, it wasn't often she spoke without purpose when we were in the shop.

"Is there something you wanted to ask?" I spoke up. It was my personality to get to the point as well, I didn't see a point in dancing around something unless it was rather- _emotional_.

"I need to leave the village for a little bit, The Fire Daimyo's daughter is getting married, and I've been chosen to design for the ceremony. It is a great honor, but I need someone to run the shop while I'm gone." She said. "Our business will certainly grow with this, so we can't afford to close up while I'm not here to take requests."

"So, you want me to take care of things here while you and Tsuki-san take care of that?" I concluded. Tsuki was my mother's first apprentice, she was damn good at what she did. I expected her to follow my mother where ever she went, so I expected as much when she broke this news. Tsuki was not too much older then myself, only a couple of years separated us from each other and she was someone that you could count on to do what she needed to do when it needed without asking. She wasn't too tall- of average height. Tsuki had skin that wasn't all common in Konohagakure, a tan tone that seemed familiar to Umino Iruka. Her hair was black and cut to frame her face; She was a pretty girl and it wouldn't surprise me if she spent her free time with a hoard of suitors trying to impress her.

"Well- yes, you always knew how to see the point." She smiled. "You can handle it, after all, you'll have Masami-chan to help."

Masami was the most recent apprentice to my mother, she had only recently graduated the cillivan academy. She was twelve years old, and had been staring into our shop's windows for years. My mother was the one who convinced her to join us for an apprenticeship, she was a little clumsy but she tried. I could run this place with my eyes closed, so I had no worries.

"You can count on me."

"I know."

We fell back into our work cycle until the bell jingled at the front of the shop, Tsuki announced her arrival. "Sensei, Midori, I'm back!" She was carrying a heap of fabric, her balance was beyond perfect otherwise she might have dropped our newest shipment of fresh pieces. "The floral patterns you ordered are absolutely lovely! You must see them!"

Mother glanced at me. "Keep up the work, Tsuki and I will be up font." To which, I nodded and kept my flow. So, that was how I lived day to day. I worked with my mother, and then went home to my apartment to make dinner, sleep, and then repeat. I liked the normalcy it gave me. Patterns made me feel stable, and I liked living fhe way I did.

* * *

Mother departed the following day, with her supplies and Tsuki in tow. I waved them off, and soon they disappeared beyond the gates to fulfill their job. "How long will they be gone, Midori-san?"

I glanced down at Masami. "At best, two weeks. With a serious client you want to be careful and precise. You take time and get the right stitch, it pays out in the end, Masami-chan." My explanation would appease her for the time being. We had to head back to the shop to start the day, and while I humored her a lot, when it was time to get serious she knew what to do more or less.

"Is there anything we need to pick up today?" Masami asked as we strolled along the dirt path.

I clicked my tongue. "Tsuki-san did it yesterday, but I expect you to pick up the next shipment from Fujiwara-san's shop in the next few days. We've had a flurry of people come in, spring is always a hot season for weddings and proposals. Keep that in mind," I spoke. "Sometimes we have a good number of appointments pop up within days- well, you've seen the shop before joining us. I have a feeling it might be a busy spring, and with Mother and Tsuki-san gone, we have to do our best."

Masami bopped her head. "I understand!"

"Good, that's important. You can't just slack off because my mother isn't here to catch you. If you're serious about this then prove it to me, alright?"

"I'll do my best to make you proud." Masami murmured. She was young, but she was somebody who didn't want to become a shinobi. In that regard, she was similar to me. It just wasn't the career for some people, and if she wanted to make it in this world then she had to take her art seriously. When my mother trusted her with me, there was an underlying gesture that she wanted me to see if Masami really was going to be somebody that was worth taking the time to apprentice. She had only been with us for two months, and while she seemed to want it, there were times were she would get distracted and gaze out of the window.

There was no hard feelings about it.

When the world was based around living in a village filled with ninja, often people like us were overlooked and forgotten with ease. While I was comfortable with that, it didn't seem like Tsuki or Masami were okay with that. So, it was up to them to prove themselves and make their lives the way they want it, _with no regrets_.

Often times I would see shinobi from the window of our shop. People that were out there to prove something, often being that they were strong enough to protect our village and its people. I had no regrets with my decision to stay away from the shinobi way.

...

Later that day, it seemed like Masami had found a groove to work in. I had set the girl to cut and measure the right line of fabric for the newest assignment my mother had given to do. She was doing it right, but a little quicker then I would be comfortable with given her knowledge. "Be careful, Masami-chan, you don't want to cut yourself." I scolded the teenager as she attempted to cut a fine edge into the fabric. "A steady hand is best, take a deep breath and slow down. No need to rush."

"I can't come in Wednesday, so I feel like I need to make up for it by working harder today." Masami said. The brunette glanced back at me before turning to her work. "But I suppose rushing just makes it sloppy... haha."

I racked my mind for the reason she told my mother days prior. "Isn't your brother's... Jonin promotion celebration then?" I hesitated for a moment, I knew her brother was a ninja but I didn't know much else then that when it came to basic information. I assumed my guess was right when she nodded her head and continued to speak to me.

Masami smiled. "Mhm, and I promised my mom I would help bake the cake. I'm so proud of my big brother, so we have to do our best for him! He's so strong, he wants to teach some Genin soon. He's a big goof." Masami stuck out her tongue. "I can't see him teaching but he will probably prove me wrong."

"Give him my best, oh, your mother too of course." I nodded, before returning to counting the daily income. I marked out a few numbers and attempted to finish the last bit before Masami spoke up once again.

"Why did you hesitate?"

"I'm sort of uncomfortable around shinobi."

"Oh."

"They just remind me of my father- you know that he passed during the Third Great Shinobi war, and myself and my mother tend to not talk much about him anymore because it's a painful memory to drudge up. It's a lot to think about." It was a lie more or less, but nobody had to know how I really felt or anything. It was easy to live behind these words because it was so similar to how my mother read the situation.

"I- I didn't know that. I'll remember that next time, for sensei and your sake." Masami bowed her head.

I offered her a weak smiled in return. "Thank you, Masami-chan. That's very kind of you."

It was a reminder that shinobi existed, I tried my best to avoid them. I went out of my way to make sure I would never cross paths with someone that I knew would cause me trouble later. Trouble could stay away from me, I used to be a magnet for the stuff and I had yet to face it once again. I was hopeful that trouble and curses would stay away from me in this go around... I was perfectly happy with my life and I knew that as long as I stayed in my spot then I would be okay.

That all changed one day when a child covered in dirt happened to run into the shop the day I was running things on my own. Trouble had come for me once again, and it had chosen to make it's appearance after years of laying dormant.

* * *

This child darted inside and hid behind one of the display, clutching onto what I could assume was food that he had stolen. It wasn't often I saw children steal in Konohagakure, they were cared for in the orphanage as far as I knew. Upon, further inspection I noticed a mop of blond hair.

The only child that could be uncared for would only be... _him_.

A man ran by outside, screaming about how that 'brat' had robbed him when he wasn't looking. It was a nearby grocer, he ran a shop on the street two blocks from my mother's. He soon passed by, and I frowned. Were people really not feeding him enough that he was out here?

Against my better judgement, I approached him. My hand on my hip, I spoke up. "What are you doing?"

The child seized up, staring back at me with trepidation. His big blue eyes were filled with fear. "You're not going to throw me back out there, are you?"

"I suppose I'm supposed to do that," I considered it, briefly. But if I were to shun Uzumaki Naruto like the rest of the villagers- I don't think I could forgive myself. I never wanted to deal with him, but I couldn't toss him to the wolves. He was a child, and a child that had on the streets for who knows how long. I couldn't with good conscience do that.

Against the bile welling up in the back of my throat, I told him my verdict. "But I'm not going to."

Naruto stared at me like I had grown two heads and was spewing fire from both of them. I offered him my hand, "Suzumiya-san is big grouch, I won't let him hurt you. My name is Sato Midori, what's your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto." He managed to squeak it out. I had caught him off-guard, obviously, he must have expected me to kick him out to the streets to face a punishment.

"Well, Naruto, you must be hungry, otherwise you wouldn't have taken that from Suzumiya-san. Say, why don't you join me for dinner? I don't usually have company so it would be nice to have a guest tonight."

He looked like he was about to refuse me, but his stomach spoke for him. "Well, if you're offering, I guess I can!" He cracked his first real smile, and took my hand.

* * *

Reluctantly, Naruto had followed me home at the mention of free food. As bad as it was, he might've followed any person who was nice enough to offer that- even at cost of what unfortunate things could become of him for following some stranger home. I was glad that he had followed me at least, so I could figure out what was going on and how exactly I could try to make it better for him. If I could do anything at all, if minor I would feel a lot better about the situation. Naruto glanced around my apartment, it wasn't the biggest place in the world but it gave me a space that wasn't in my mother's house. She lived in the room above the shop, and while there was room for the both of us there, I liked the time to myself.

"You live by yourself?" He asked.

I nodded my head and went to hit the light switch. "Yeah, I moved out of my mother's place a few months ago because I wanted a space for myself. That shop you stumbled into is actually my mother's dress shop."

"Dress shop?" He cocked his head to the side, then stuck out his tongue. I doubted he had much interest in clothes, he was a typical little boy after all. Though he was probably more surprised that people wanted to buy things like that, clothes that were made with specifications and patterns specialty made per customer.

"Mhm. She's a master seamstress, and I'm getting closer to the title myself. I work there full time, making all kinds of clothes for people that want them specially made for them." I explained.

"Sounds..." He trailed off.

"Boring?" I supplied.

He smiled, rather sheepishly.

As I had expected. I reheated some of my left overs that I had planned on eating, but decided to give to the kid. I placed it in front of him and nodded my head, "Eat up, kid, you're skin and bones."

He bowed his head, "Itadakimasu!" He cried before digging into the plate like he hadn't seen that much food in days.

"So, where do you live Naruto?" I turned the conversation back onto him once I was sure that he knew enough about me to feel comfortable telling me something- anything that would tell me something.

"Uh, nowhere." He finally said.

"Naruto, shouldn't you be in the orphanage if you have no where else to go?"

He squirmed uncomfortably, looking rather to cram some food down his throat. I didn't blame him for doing it either, he looked beyond tiny for his age. That wasn't healthy, and without Kurama inside of him, he would likely be dead quicker. "I don't want to press, but, if you're sleeping outside and stealing food to survive then something isn't right."

"I don't like it there."

"The orphanage?"

"Nobody likes me there! I got in some fights there and um... So, I ran away!" He explained the situation to me as he saw it. "Sometimes I get some fish n' cook them if I can catch them in the river, taste pretty good 'ttebayo! Its like camping, much cooler then any gross orphanage food."

"That seems like you're avoiding the real answer, Naruto." I sighed. "Why don't you sleep here tonight? It would certainly make me feel better knowing that you're not outside on the street. Plus, as long as you're here then you don't have to worry about Suzumiya-san coming after you for taking from him again."

"...Can I have some seconds if I do?"

I couldn't help but to laugh. This boy would always have food on his mind, that was something that I could recall from years ago. At least I could trust that if I ever needed to convince him of something, that I could barter with food in the matter. "Sure, I'll go grab some."

* * *

When I awoke the next morning, I had made up my mind that I needed to get Naruto out of that orphanage- in the official regard. It wasn't like he was even living there, the way that he made it sound it seemed as though he had been on the streets for a while. If I had to assume an amount of time, I would probably beg a month or two at best. As someone who knows what it was like to be dealt a bad hand, I couldn't just let Naruto sleep where he was. He still had a year- maybe two before he would be able to get some cash for his own place, and that would come from him enter the shinobi academy.

He wasn't going to sleep in an alley until then.

I would not allow that.

"Midori-chan, why are we going back _there_?" Naruto asked, as we headed towards the orphanage together. I insisted he come with me there, he didn't seem to like the idea- but I promised him ramen afterwards.

"Well, I figured that they should know you're with me instead of on the streets and in the forest running around like a hooligan and causing trouble." I shrugged my shoulders.

He mumbled something along the lines of "They won't care." However, I knew somebody had to. He had to have some kind of Anbu guard on him at all times, you couldn't exactly leave somebody with such a high class status without eyes on him. He could get snatched up, it was always possible. I didn't know for sure though, these guys knew how to mask their presence and my slim knowledge of the shinobi arts left me at a loss with that. I could only say otherwise if I managed to catch one of them hiding somewhere nearby... and since I couldn't chew them out for anything- yet. I was left at heading to the orphanage to do something about this.

"Well, I care that you're taken care of." I told him. I could feel his eyes on me. He probably couldn't figure out why I was even being so nice to him. "And don't worry, I'm gonna take care of everything right now."

...

"Would you care to explain why this child is out on the streets when he could be being cared for here?" I approached a woman that was so familiar to me. A face that was common in the Sato Dress Shop.

Chinatsu made a face, she seemed to think I should know why. I knew what she thought about this, but I doubted she understood how pissed I was realizing just how neglected this boy was. She was a friend of my mother, actually. Chinatsu was a customer that my mom often chatted with over the last few years, so I knew her through that... However, when she spoke of her work she was always seemingly so kind and polite about the children in her care. Chinatsu was one of the few attendants that worked for this particular orphanage- I never knew she was someone who would allow this to happen,but then again, you can't see people's true colors until something like this comes to be.

She leaned closer, "Midori-san, you know why.." She whispered.

Shaking my head, "No, I don't. Why don't you explain it to me? This child is an orphan, is he not? It's your duty to take care of him until he either joins the Shinobi Academy, or gets adopted." I narrowed my eyes. "For somebody who prides herself on her love for children, you're doing a sorry job, Chinatsu-san."

Naruto hid behind me, his grip was tight on the edge of my dress. I doubted he was happy even being around children who didn't like him, and adults who were basically letting him suffer because of a misconception, a prejudice that he did not deserve. Kushina and Minato didn't perish for their son to be kicked around. I was angry enough that the Third Hokage had let this go on like it had, he and others like him should have never have been treated any different from anyone else. When I saw him- I saw a piece if my old self, and I was not about to let him experience anything like that anymore.

"If you're going to let him beg for scraps, and get kicked around by people then you're just hurting him." I said. "So, I've decided, I'm adopting him."

Chinatsu was wide-eyed. "Midori-san, what would your mother think?"

" _What would my mother think_?" Staring straight into her eyes, I repeated the statement. "I think you should ask yourself that question." Leaving that hanging in the air for a moment, I took a deep breath. This was an anger I had not felt in a while, such frustration I had not felt since... a long time. Let's leave it at that. "Chinatsu-san, look at it this way, if I take him then you won't have to bother yourself with him anymore."

When I put it like that, she let me have my way. I had no regrets for this decision either.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE.

So, hello everyone and I'm sorry for the long hiatus. This is the same note I'm posting in the original copy of Fearless Seamstress with minor changes, so people know to follow this new and updated version of the story that will be going the way that I want it to this time around. To let you all know, I'm feeling kind of better but I'm never going to really have a day where I feel alright. I'm chronically ill, and I have a lot of conditions that made it hard for me to have a good time. I use stories like this one to feel better- and maybe let others have a good day like I want.

Sato Midori is a character that I want to continue with right now and continue to grow with. This story will be more advanced in how I write so I hope the readers that enjoyed the original copy will enjoy these new variations and additions that are coming as I edit and rewrite what I have and what is to come. So, follow this new version and hopefully it makes your day.


	2. Trials and Tribulations : Changes ARC

Chapter Two: "Trials and Tribulations."

* * *

"See, this woman is having a summer ceremony. When I'm drawing up the design, I have to think of the weather as well as what style she wants incorporated. There's also a color scheme that aligns with that season and it's important that, that is also kept in mind when trying to create something that flows with what our client wants and what the season will allow. There's a lot of thought that goes into it, so its not totally boring." I was explaining something to Naruto as I worked.

Naruto puffed out his cheeks."It would look cooler if you ripped it up a bit and added flames!"

"Naruto, this is for a wedding- not the battle field." I sighed, exasperated. "I don't know how many times I have to remind you that this shop doesn't usually design for fighting like that. There's other shops in Konohagakure that do that, though, if you're interested in that."

"Why not both?" Questioned the child. "You could get more business that way!"

"Hm, I like that you're considering functionality and the sake of getting more cash into our pockets but..." I trailed off before an interuption came from the bell at that front of the shop as the door opened. It was Masami. She was a few minutes behind when she should have actually arrived but I didn't mind because it was still rather early in the morning so there wasn't many customers to worry about just yet. She was looking at me strangely- for a moment I wondered why she was looking at me like that.

Then I remembered that I had Uzumaki Naruto in this shop with me and got my answer.

"...So, you uh, adopted a little boy while I was gone?" Masami was confused, clearly. She was beyond surprised to see me at my desk, pointing at my sketches and actually teaching somebody without my mother haven ordered me to do so. "That's um, cool. I didn't know you were planning on doing that anytime soon." How was she supposed to react? She hadn't known me for very long,

"This is Naruto, Masami-chan. Naruto, this is my mother's newest apprentice, Masami." I introduced the two right off the bat to get that out of the way. To answer her question, I shrugged my shoulders. "I didn't expect to have this happen either, but it's a long story and I doubt you're interested. But- Naruto here is going to be coming into the shop with me for a while, so I hope you two can get along."

Naruto raised a hand to wave. He still wasn't too sure how to deal with people just yet, and all this energy he had was bound to explode once he got more comfortable with interacting with others in this environment. "Hi, Masami-san! Midori told me about you earlier 'ttebayo! Is your brother really a Jonin?" That was enough of a ice breaker for Masami, she loved her brother and talking about him would definitely help those two work out some kind of conversation that wouldn't be too terribly awkward for either of them. Masami offered the child a big grin. "Uhuh! He just got promoted recently, actually. He's been out of the village on these heroic missions lately, I haven't seen him much but he's doing all kinds of good stuff for Konoha."

I was glad that went over without much quarrel. I had a feeling that since Masami's family lived so far out from the center of the village, her mother never felt the need to mention staying away from Naruto- or even bring him up without having too. Most people just didn't want to think about Naruto unless they had to shove him away. The teen gave no sign of fear, only some confusion to this situation as a whole.

The shop door opened once again, and a young woman entered. It was the next scheduled fitting just on time. I glanced at the mop of dirty blond hair that was tugged into a ponytail. "Masami-chan, why don't you tell Naruto more about your big brother while I help our client? I have this one covered, I won't make you take measurements this time if you do that for me."

Masami's eyes lit up. That was something that wasn't all that comfortable to deal with on your first few tries. Especially when you had to basically feel around people with minimal clothing and not much else to speak of. She was easily embarrassed as far as I had noticed so this would work for her. "Yes ma'am!"

I headed into the backroom with our client and hoped for the best.

...

Naruto turned his full attention to Masami. He hadn't interacted with so many people before, and he hadn't had people seem so genuine around him before. It felt strange but it was nice to be making some new friends and if Midori thought they were okay then it alright with him. He was excited to talk with Masami one on one after what had been mentioned to him from Midori the night prior. "So, does he know any cool moves?! I've been trying to learn stuff by watching academy students but I'm not very good yet."

"I'm not sure, I've never really seen him fight. Have you though? Aren't you a little young for the academy?" Masami thought about it. He didn't seem that old, maybe five years old? He would be joining the academy sooner or later though, with that attitude and determination that he had. Naruto shook his head, an unfortunate fact of his age was enough to remind him that he had to wait a little longer before he could join. "Yeah, I still have a little longer before I can join and become a super strong ninja 'ttebayo!"

"Super strong ninja, huh?"

"You better believe it." It was the same thing he had told Midori the day prior.

Masami was surprised that he had figured out what he wanted to do so young. Masami had never been so sure of her choices- and when Mayumi Sato offered her an apprenticeship she took it because the offer was something you didn't take lightly. If Mayumi saw something in you that was a compliment of the highest honor. Even her mother pushed her to join as an apprentice after hearing what Mayumi had to say about her abilities. She had never really thought about her own future until she had an option in front of her to choose, and this being the first and only one for her. She took it. "Say, Naruto-kun, what were you and Midori-san talking about when I came in?"

"She was explain' a design she drew, I think it would be better if she changed it up a bit! But she didn't like my ideas." Huffed Naruto.

"There, there." Masami ruffled his hair. "Maybe she'll make you something you'll like? Not everybody likes the same style, y'know."

Naruto cocked his head. "Y'think so?"

"Why don't I help you draw up some ideas while we wait on her to finish up with our cilent?" Masami asked. Naruto nodded his head, and gave a shrug of his shoulders. "As long as you don't question my tough ideas like she was!"

...

"Midori-san, how is your mother?"

I wasn't one to talk much when I was working, my hands were always ready to pinch the right spot and place the right needle where it needed to go. Only when a client pushed for some noise did I ever mind to answer what they wanted. "She's well, Kasumi-san. She's out of the village at the moment on a big assignment." I paused for a moment as my eyes wandered up to meet her gaze. "I'm sure you heard the news, ma'am."

"Yes, I have. Congratulations to all of you for your hard work, your mother has always been a dedicated worker in her trade and it seems to be finally reaching the whole country now. It is much appreciated all over, I'm sure you're honored." The young woman smiled. "I am glad to have your handy work for my ceremony now."

"We appreciate your family's business," I returned. I had been taught how to talk with clients and keep them happy, to keep the air polite and light. It was how to keep the business returning over and over; although there was something about the way that Kasumi was holding herself right now that seemed to irk me the wrong way. I knew how to bite my tongue, I had to. Letting her go, I took a step back and began to jot down the numbers on my piece of paper. "All done, Kasumi-san. I'll have to adjust some things here and there for mobility but we're getting closer to completion."

Kasumi stepped down from the podium, offering me a curious look. It seemed as though she was going to press on the subject I really did not want to speak to her about right now. _That boy... wasn't he the one who..._ "Midori-san, I can't help but to impose on this... but, why is _that boy_ in your shop?'

I stiffened, but didn't allow myself to lose the smile I had put on my face. "Oh? You must mean Naruto-kun, he's a sweet little boy. I took him in the other day off the streets... you wouldn't believe how starved he was, sad really."

"I know you are kind as your mother, but that boy will only bring you trouble, Midori. You know what they say about him. He's a... you know. Bad luck and misfortune will follow you if you continue to keep that demon around." Kasumi hurriedly whispered, her face full of genuine concern that I didn't want. She thought she was helping me by telling me this but she was only proving that she wasn't company I would want to keep. "I'm concerned for your sake. When people find out you took him in, your mother could lose so much business because of your kindness."

I clenched and unclenched my fist. It was enough to control my annoyance, enough to keep me from saying something I should not. But how dare she insinuate that he was even Kurama? Hell, Kurama himself wasn't even the one to blame for attack on Konohagakure years ago. Naruto was bright and he seemed to radiate sunshine at every turn despite what people like her had done to him. In the nicest tone I could muster, I spoke up. "Don't worry about my choices or decisions, they're none of your business, Kasumi-san. I can take care of myself, and if people refuse to visit this shop because of an innocent little boy then that's their problem. I'd hate to think people would lose their opportunity for a one of a kind piece by my mother because they have _silly misgivings_."

Kasumi, abet taken by by my words, slowly nodded. I could very easily refuse her business, and with her ceremony so close she couldn't afford to find another outfit so soon. She stuttered and stumbled as she tried to find words. "I- I didn't mean..."

"Oh, I think I understand you a little better now, Kasumi-san. Why don't you go ahead and take your leave before I change my mind about your business." I said.

"I-... okay, okay." Kasumi, dumbfounded by me and my actions, stared for a moment before she found the will to use her legs once again. Kasumi had known Midori for years, but she had never seen her like that before in her life. That child must have her under some spell, she reasoned. That boy could probably do it, those whispers she had heard from her elders only made her sure of left in a rush, catching sight of that blond child on the floor with the apprentice, Masami. _Wait till Sato-san returns and sees this mess._

* * *

When I received a letter underneath my door, I was surprised to see that I was being summoned to the Hokage's Office.

It wasn't often a civilian was called to see the leader of the village, and I had a feeling this had something to do with Naruto. There could be no other reason then that. It didn't say anything beside the basic statement. The sound of paper had caught my attention, so I left the kitchen to pick it up only to find this in its wake.

What kind of trouble was waiting for me? It didn't say much- just a time to appear, tomorrow at noon. I couldn't fret about it. I made my mind up that I would protect him, and I would face this. I couldn't let myself get filled with worry or anxiety over what could be nothing. The fact that they knew I was even home was enough to make me believe that Naruto definitely had an Anbu on duty close by. Knowing that I had been watched was enough to make the hairs stand up on the back of my neck. It wasn't comfortable but at the same time- this was the reality of my situation and I accepted it despite the bile that burned at the back of my throat and said otherwise to what I told myself.

Pocketing the note, I looked back to see Naruto staring at me. Well, it was a time to distract myself from the oncoming event. He seemed happy after he had time with Masami so I decided to see how that had went over. "Hey, did you fun with Masami-chan today?" I asked.

"She was nice as y'said, she told me all about her big brother. She said he might drop by the shop sometime soon if he gets a chance, y'think he would show me some cool ninja tricks, like some super powerful attack, Dattebayo?!" He gushed. While I knew he had tribulations ahead of him as a shinobi, he would make it. If anybody could change a cycle of despair, I think he would be able to manage it- no, I knew that he would be able to do whatever it took to make things better for not only himself but others that had just as bad, or even worse as he had, had it.

I never got to see it myself, but I believed in the kid either way. There was just something about that smile of his that seemed to go against my pessimism at every end.

"Masami said your dad was a ninja too! Why didn't you wanna be one too?"

Me, a shinobi? That wasn't something that would ever occur. "Well, some people just don't have the courage to do that." I informed him, and that was probably blowing his little mind since most children played ninja, dreamt of being ninja, wanted so badly to be as cool as the shinobi they saw running throughout the village through their childhood years. I didn't want to think about it. But since Naruto and everyone he would know soon enough would all be shinobi. "I knew I wasn't cut out for that very young, so I decided to become like my mother. Some people just aren't cut out for that lifestyle. It takes true bravery." I steered it back towards him. "You want to be a powerful shinobi, right?"

"Better then the Hokage, 'ttebayo!" Naruto said, as he thrusted an arm upwards. "And I'll do it in day."

"A day? Hm, well, it might take a little longer than a day Sunshine. After all, basic graduates are in the academy for at least six years." I reminded. Rome wasn't built in a day, I had wanted to tell him but that wasn't something he would understand. "So even if you're going to shoot through the school like a lightning bolt it won't be just a day."

"...What about a week?" He looked hopeful. "I could totally manage that!"

"I'll be impressed no matter how fast or slow you work," I promised. "Now, it's time for dinner so you better get washed up."

He pouted and stalked off.

I let out a bemused sigh and returned to set out the table. He was getting somewhat comfortable with me telling him what to do, and I was really trying to avoid that _stereotypical mom voice_ that I had heard enough out of my own mother, Mayumi. I was trying my best at this parenting thing, and that was about all I could say about it. Setting down a place mat onto the table, I felt an odd sensation roll over me. From the corner of my eye I could swear I saw something move in the tree across the street.

However, when I turned to take a closer look there was nothing. _Huh. I know that had to be... no, couldn't be._ I shook the thought from my head as Naruto returned and claimed his chair.

"Midori-chan, are 'ya daydreaming over there or something?"

"Huh? Oh, no."

* * *

 _"Why did you do that?" Was the first thing that Naruto managed to say to me after it was said and done with. "I don't understand why you did any of that."_

 _"I wasn't going to leave you struggling, Naruto." I replied. "The fact that people have done that to you shows how awful they really are, not you."_

 _He stopped in tracks. "I mean- why are you being so nice to me?! You don't have to do that y'know, and if you stay around me then won't people abandon you too? 'ttebayo." I felt touched he even considered that, but I was a grown women and I could handle myself. "I 'ppreciate that you've been so nice to me, but aren't you going to get in trouble because of me?"_

 _"Look, Naruto-kun," I dropped down to my knees so he could meet my gaze. "If people chose to leave me because they don't like you, then I don't want them in my life." I admitted. No matter how much I tried to avoid people in a story that had become real, they always found a way to come so close in my life I knew that I had to be some kind of unlucky. "I attract trouble, Uzumaki, and I have a feeling that's why I found you the way I did. You are trouble in the best kind of way."_

 _Naruto blinked. "Trouble being good? Man, Midori-chan you sure are weird, anybody else would not agree with you."_

 _I waved that comment off. "Trouble can be fun in some regard, pranks and hijinks are some of the best trouble." He would act out for attention at the cost of his health, it was the only way to get it. I knew the feeling very well, myself, but it could really hurt if he kept doing what he was with no regard for his well-being. As long as he knew that there was a limit, it would be alright with me. "I seem to recall Suzumiya-san having a spotted fruit stand- pink spots to be exact a couple of weeks ago. He seemed mighty angry about that but it was the funniest thing I had seen in a while."_

 _"...How'd you know I did it?"_

 _"I didn't," I poked his cheek. "But now I do, you big goof."_

 _His face turned flush. "H-hey, not cool!"_

 _I couldn't help but to laugh. "Come on, let's get some lunch," I raised my hand to shush him before he could shout. "Yes, yes, Ichiraku Ramen, don't even try to think I wasn't taking you there today."_

...

The memory flashed out of my head as I made my way through the streets of Konohagakure. I was making my way to my appointment, I had a few minutes before I had to be there so I was taking my time to do it. There was likely to be a lot to deal with, and any way to avoid that as long as I could was fine by me. Formulating my words ahead of time was almost necessary, I did not wish to say the wrong thing and make a mistake that would hurt Naruto in the process. My mind wandered so far I had not even realized that I had run out of time before I even knew there was any time left to change my mind.

I stared at the door in front of me, then took a breath.

"Hokage-sama, you requested to see me?"

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE.

Oh boy, it seems like Midori has a lot to deal with right now. I know that Kasumi is not going to let it slide when it comes to threats towards herself, and just like in the original it isn't going to end too well when she comes back around... neither is the Hokage when it comes to Naruto, since on the surface Midori is just some seamstress.


	3. Rising Tides : Changes ARC

Chapter Three: "Rising Tides."

* * *

a/n: at the end of the chapter

* * *

"Hokage-sama," I greeted, despite the anxiety welling up in my stomach. "You requested to see me?"

The Third Hokage was an old man who in his latter years appealed to many as a grandfatherly figure, somebody you could trust and confide despite his level of prowess as a shinobi. However, I knew better to doubt what he could do and the power he had. After all, you had to see through the underneath of the underneath to know who to trust. I trusted no one but those who I respected knew the true intentions of. With my level of foresight I knew that I could only confide in a number of people that could fit on one hand. Today, he trying to see through me and what my intentions were. Obviously, he was curious as to why some civilian would bother herself with Uzumaki Naruto. Why somebody would try and take care of him when most of them pushed him away and tried keep him down.

Sarutobi Hiruzen was no figure to mess with. I already had expected him to source through the files that the village had on me. It wasn't anything suspicious in that regard. All they had to go on would be my name, and basic background paperwork that would be within the files they had stowed away on everyone in the village. They would find that my name was Sato Midori, the daughter of Sato Kaito and Mayumi, a K.I.A. shinobi and a seamstress of Konohagakure. A seamstress in training and not even of two decades in age just yet. A young woman who was just another face in the village and nobody to worry about. A loyal civilian in their eyes.

Nobody of interest... until now.

"You recently requested the paperwork to adopt Uzumaki Naruto, is that correct, Sato-san?" Straight to the point.

"Yes sir."

"Might I ask why you were interested in this, Sato-san? After all, some may consider you still a child yourself." His eyes were trying to read my movements, my words, my actions. "It's not often we see an act like this from somebody your age, unless its siblings taking care of one another after the loss of their parents."

I shifted, taking in a breath of air. "He was living on the streets, Hokage-sama, he told me he left the Konohagakure Orphanage of his own accord because he was being mistreated. I don't mean to place blame on anyone, but if he ran away because the streets felt safer to him then the orphanage then something isn't right. I decided to take him in because I _couldn't_ just leave him on the streets. He's just a little boy," While I could see the mistrust and confusion in the village, I couldn't just say that I knew his S-Rank secret status as the holder of the ninth tailed beast, Kurama, the nine tailed fox. It was a whisper in the wind that people spoke of, that he was the bijuu and not a little boy.

"Despite what the villagers seem to think of him he's a child, there's no excuse for people to deny him what he deserves." In full honesty, I believed what I said.

"Naruto isn't any ordinary orphan," He spoke. "He's a special case, Sato-san. That's why I brought you here. I was curious to see your motive for taking him into your home. You seem genuine in your care for him, that, I see now."

"All I want is his safety." I replied. "I'll do anything to make sure that boy is taken care of and safe."

"I can see that." The Hokage spoke. I knew his decree years ago stood in place, but that never stopped people from hurting him. His only choice that kept him safe was his decision to give him his mother's surname, that kept Naruto much safer then he would be as a known child of the Yellow Flash of Konohagakure. "That is why I will approve this matter, he seems rather attached to you already, and it would be a shame to take him away from one of the few that care for his well-being."

A wave of relief washed over me. I could only imagine what should happen if he were taken away and sent back to the orphanage. I wouldn't allow that- even if it did happen. My thoughts wanted to race- but he continued talking.

His words were careful, but straightforward. "However, I know you are aware of the opinions of the other villagers, Naruto is constantly monitored for his own safety. No one is allowed to whisper what you have heard among the people, but I am more then aware it goes on under the radar. What is it you believe, Sato-san?"

"...He isn't what they say, I am sure of that, Hokage-sama." I said with the utmost honesty.

Sarutobi Hiruzen was testing me. "The beast that attacked our village years ago, the nine tailed fox, you know that this creature is sealed inside Uzumaki Naruto. This is an S-Class secret, yet those alive at the time are aware of it as it is."

"I put two and two together, Hokage-sama, after I took him in, I was warned by multiple customers that Naruto really was the demon, and he would bring me nothing but trouble. But that was farther from the truth, the rain of sunshine has made my day ever since I made his company." I still remembered the night Kurama crashed into the village, the chakra was overwhelming and it was so hard to breathe. My mother and I, as inhabitants of the inner ring of the village, managed to make it to the shelters before things got too out of hand.

It was a memory I did not like to remember all too much of. It wasn't too often you got to experience something of that power and say that you lived through seeing it- being close enough that it could have killed you in an instant. We were lucky that Namikaze Minato was something else, and managed to do what he did to protect us from the threat behind the scenes that night.

"Because of his status, he has his own Anbu guard." I knew it. I hadn't imagined that sensation. "I figured you needed to be aware of this fact, as his guardian. Its not something to be taken lightly. There's a lot to consider in your decision to care for this particular child, and if you wish to back out now then you should do so."

"I completely understand, Hokage-sama." I murmured. There was a lot at stake for myself, not just Naruto and he was making clear that I had to be ready for that. I was, and I would continue to be. "And I'm ready to do whatever it takes for Naruto."

It was a lot to deal with... But I was ready. "Take a seat, Sato-san, we have much to discuss over your plans for Naruto."

* * *

 _Naruto_

The last week had been a whirlwind for Uzumaki Naruto.

He had met Sato Midori by chance when he stumbled into her family's shop when he running away from one of his thefts gone wrong, and this lady had been determined to do anything for him and she had barely known him for a short time! He couldn't quite figure this woman out in the slightest. Her green eyes met his and suddenly, he had this feeling she was going to be different from the other adults he had run into. She offered him her hand, and he reluctantly took it. Naruto soon after found himself a new place to live, and his first real friend.

Sato Midori was twenty years old. She had dark hair and a fair complexion that probably came from her years spent inside, stitching in and out of fabric, a meticulous process but something that appeared as though it suited her hands. Her eyes were green, it reminded him of the color of the Hashirama tree leaves. Her hair was tucked back into a neat bun, where for some reason she had two pins tucked into it. It was Naruto's theory that she kept them there so if she lost any pins when she needed them, Midori would always have some on her person to get the job done. Her choice in colors also favored green hues, not that Naruto could say much. He had a fondness for orange.

Midori continually did things that he couldn't believe. She scolded a number of her clients who said something about him, she actually defended him without even second guessing her choice. She seemed like a spit-fire compared to the person that talked to Masami and nicer clients the shop had, but in a way that seemed kind despite what the words leaving her mouth. That was something he admired. Naruto said things without thinking like that, but his words usually weren't as flowery as Midori usually kept herself. He was much more rude to people, but Midori had a way of insulting people without actually doing it!

This one lady he noticed, was incredibly flustered after being chewed out by Midori, and she had left in a big huff that had even caught Masami off guard from what she was doing. Maybe this wasn't something that Midori typically did? She had mentioned she was usually level headed unless she was enraged by something.

He wasn't sure, that was a reoccurring theme.

If anything else, he was sure that he liked her company very much. She was different from what he had grown used to, and he wasn't going to whine about it. While she did chastise him for not washing up or cleaning his face at night... Midori was always teasing him about something, or encouraging his ideas for pranks when he proposed them. It was a new experience!

He sat in their apartment that morning, cramming toast down his throat as Midori walked by one morning. "Naruto, I have an appointment to attend to, will you be alright by yourself?"

Outraged, Naruto denied that idea as he waved her off with his hands. "Of course! I'm not a baby!" He blurted out though it wasn't all that clear as he swallowed his food. Midori reached over and pinched his cheek. "These chubby cheeks tell a different story," Pouting, Naruto swatted her hand away. "Just don't burn down the apartment if you want more to eat, okay?"

"That was one time, Midori-chan."

"I'll be back soon, Naru-chan." She gave a wave and headed on her way. "Don't repeat that _one time_ , kay?"

Naruto stared after her until the front door closed behind her. What kind of business could she be doing? The last few days he had been stuck to her side like glue whenever she went somewhere. "Probably for fabric shopping," He stuck out his tongue in disgust. The next time she tried to drag him around for errands like that he would rebel and change her shampoo out with hair dye of some ridiculous color! "Gross."

Well, if he was going to be alone for a while then he decided he would finally explore more of the apartment on his own without Midori's eyes on him. It wasn't a very large apartment, but the way she had placed her furniture and other possessions had left it feeling rather open. The kitchen was tiny, and the table only had two seats placed at it. The living space had a couch, a book shelf packed with different novels and scrolls of her trade and some odd others, and a side table with a small lamp- and two photos, a photograph of Midori when she was young with her mother and father, and one that seemed to be recent with Masami, Midori, and who he assumed was her mother again and another girl that must have worked in the Sato Dress Shop as another assistant or student.

Naruto paused for a moment as he inspected the image. He hadn't met Sato Mayumi yet, but she looked very much like her daughter... only, her expression was rather stern in comparison to Midori. He had hoped that she would be as nice as Midori, but that may have been a stretch going off of this recent image of the two. Midori had mentioned she was out of the village for a little while, so he would soon get to learn more about the Sato family.

"Huh, what's this?"

Naruto leaned over, as he noticed a small notebook protruding from underneath the table. It was jutting out so he couldn't help but to lean over and pick it up to see what it was exactly. He opened it up, and flipped through the pages. It was some really cool sketches... of him, and some scribbled notes. It seemed like Masami had been right when she mentioned that Midori would likely design something for him.

She had even added some cool patchwork flames!

"Midori-chan, you are the best." He laughed.

...

When Midori returned home, she seemed a little out of sorts. Like something had happened on her trip that left her deep in thought and away from the world... maybe something had happened? Naruto didn't want to pry, _yet_ , so he didn't push much. "Midori-chan, you were gone for a while!"

"Was I?" She said. "Sorry, I had to pick up a few groceries on the way home, and I got a little side-tracked." She gestured to the bag that she was carrying. "I was wondering if you wanted to try to help me make dinner tonight. I wanna make something I haven't had in a while, and I figured you might like it too."

Naruto cocked his head to the side. "Don't you remember the kitchen fire?" He said.

"You won't be able to do that if I teach you how to 'not' start a 'bad' fire," Midori shrugged her shoulders. "Whataya' say?"

Naruto thrusted a hand in the air. "If I get to eat when its done, then I'm ready to do it, 'ttebayo!"

"That's my sunshine," Midori chuckled. She didn't have the heart to admit that she had experienced her first bit of aggression for choosing to protect the village's most hated child.

* * *

 _Tsuki_

Tsuki had been an assistant to Sato Mayumi for years, and the one defining thing she noticed about her teacher was that she was guarded all the while straight-forward and consistent. She had never seen her sensei make displays of emotion, but today was not a normal day. Earlier that morning, she had received an update from the young apprentice, Masami. She explained that things had been going well at the shop, they had even received some new offers for partnerships for bigger variety of supplies.

However, the end of her letter was rather- concerning, _surprising_?

"My daughter did _what_?!" Mayumi stared at Tsuki like she had announced the world was ending.

Tsuki let out an awkward laugh as she rubbed the back of her head. This was a reaction she had not expected to get and it wasn't well. "According to Masami-chan, she's adopted a kid. So, uh, congratulations, you're a grandmother." She spoke, avoiding eye-contact. Tsuki wasn't sure what to say really, so she just had to come out with it like that. Tsuki rested her hands against the ends of her kimono, her fingers touching a loose piece of thread as she awaited the sound of her teacher's voice to come back.

"What does that child think she's doing?! My goodness, she never even considered asking me before she did something like this! Did Masami mention who this child is? What if the shop is in disarray because she finally made a reckless decision? Ugh. I knew I shouldn't have left her in charge!" Mayumi was ranting and raving so much that Tsuki lost track of what she even was saying at some point, she raised a hand and tried to ease the woman just a bit as she could do at a time like this. "Ma'am, breathe."

Mayumi paused, took a deep breath and chose her next few words with consideration. "Tsuki, we will work through the night."

"But..."

" _Tsuki_."

Tsuki flinched. "'Y-yes ma'am!"

To think that the day had started out as any other. Tsuki awoke, and met with her sensei to continue work on the specialty outfit for the Fire Daimyo's daughter, they had only been working for a few days but they had a good start on everything because this woman wanted a simple but elegant affair. The silhouette was a fairly common one, and sensei wasn't worried at all with their progress despite the importance of their client.

"Remember the edges must be as neat as possible." Mayumi reminded.

"Yes, ma'am." Tsuki readjusted her pins. "How's that?"

"Much better, you're doing much better then I expected, Tsuki." Mayumi commented, her gaze wandering across the fabric to piece it up. When she couldn't find an error like she expected to see, she praised her student. "You are much closer to official mastery then you were five years ago."

"All thanks to your skillful eye, sensei." Tsuki responded. "We should finish up here soon, after all, I can't wait to use some of the fabric pieces when we return to Konohagakure. I had some great ideas for the displays this season that should drawn in some younger clients this go around."

"I trust your taste will be proper," Mayumi said.

Tsuki had been her student for many years now, and it was a tribute to her sensei's belief in her that allowed her to come this far in the first place. She hadn't been very fortunate before she met Sato Mayumi but ever since she had come into contact with his woman she had been blessed with better times in her life. Tsuki was proud that she had been able to come along on this assignment, rather then Midori. It was a testament to her confidence. She didn't want to let her teacher down now of all times.

Things had fallen into a slow pattern as usual, until a servant had delivered a handwritten note from home... and that was how Tsuki had ended up in this messy situation that she had never expected to happen. She could only hope that a storm wasn't brewing inside her sensei that would unleash the moment they stepped through the gates of Konohagakure once again.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE.

There's some changes and additions to how the story is moving, but a lot of this will feel similar to what you may have seen in the original... It'll feel this way for a little longer and then things will shift to how the other story was moving. Wait and see, thanks for following and reviewing guys!


	4. The Storm Brewing : Changes ARC

Chapter Four: "The Storm Brewing."

* * *

a/n: at the end of the chapter

* * *

Believe or not, Ichiraku Ramen had always been a safe haven for Uzumaki Naruto. Teuchi, and his daughter Ayame had always welcomed him into their place of business whether had money or not. Teuchi had told me how he had met Naruto, in a similar fashion as I, a starving child on the streets that he couldn't leave to go hungry. Naruto praised his meal and the rest was as you know, history.

I had never known that this was the case when this was all just a story I was reading, but it made me respect the kind ramen maker even more.

"Good afternoon, Teuchi-san, Ayame-san," I greeted. Ayame was a bit younger then myself, she was around Masami's age at this point, the two were actually friends believe it or not. They had graduated together from the civilian academy, and ended up in two different places when they found their way into their apprenticeships. Masami, apprenticing for my mother, and Ayame, working in her father's trade of food service. "How are you today?"

"Oh, Midori-chan, Naruto-kun! Nice to see you again," Ayame smiled. She was just as kind as father, and had a fondness for Naruto like not many others did. Her brown hair was tied back into a ponytail, as she turned her head to greet us while her father worked on. "I'm fine, how are you both?"

Naruto returned her grin and bobbed his head on. "I'll be a lot better after lunch, dattebayo! _The usual,_ old man Teuchi!" Giving him a little push and the look he knew not to argue with, he changed his words. "I mean, _may I have the usual, Teuchi-san?_ " Naruto corrected himself, that was harder to get then you think.

"Sure thing, Naruto!" Teuchi had a penchant for ignoring Naruto's disregard of manners, I didn't mind him shouting at people who didn't respect him, but he had to be courteous to the ones who were at the very least. I realize that sounds wishy-washy but I understood where he was coming from.

"Things are going well, Ayame-chan," I informed the teenager. I felt the need to repay the both of them in some way for helping Naruto out before I ran into him... plus, Masami needed to get used to live models not a dummy who can't yelp when you poke them. Two birds, one stone. "Would your father mind if you dropped by the shop sometime soon? Masami-chan needs a model whose alright with looking cute for a few hours for her lessons."

"I'll trust she'll return in tact?" Teuchi said as he placed a bowl in front of the blond. I waved off any possible worry he had with my reassuring words. "Of course, Teuchi-san, you can always trust me to keep her safe."

Ayame beamed.

"Itsadakimasu!" Cried the child next to me, always the same with him when it came to food. He didn't want to do anything to shovel it down his throat when it was placed in front of him. Naruto and food went hand and hand like, well, breathing and living. "Ah, man, it's so good this time..."

"You'd think he hadn't eaten in days." Teuchi commented.

"Trust me, my grocery bill says otherwise." I grumbled.

"That official then?" He asked, as Naruto had his full attention on cramming food down his gullet. He had a bottomless stomach, my wallet did not like that no matter how hard I tried to combat that by doing around for the shop. "The adoption, I mean, Midori-san."

Nodding my head, I replied. There were many conditions and terms to deal with, but it was said and done with for the official grounds on paper. There were plenty of spoken agreements that I didn't have to speak of but it was fine to say that Naruto was under my care now. "Got the approval from Hokage-sama, himself, actually. But yes, that's all taken care of."

"I'm glad to hear that," He said.

"Are you just saying that because my money is gonna fund all your shop's endeavors?" I questioned.

"It doesn't hurt." Teuchi shrugged.

At least that was honest.

* * *

 _Kasumi_

Word had spread fast through the streets of Konohagakure that somebody had taken in Uzumaki Naruto, and while it was a genuine relief to some individuals, there was also an underlying whisper- a low murmur among women, men, and even a handful of shinobi that had witnessed the attack tears prior. There was a solid belief that this woman who took Naruto in was under some sort of spell, a kind of hypnosis that may soon spread through them all.

Sato Midori was becoming about as disgraced as the child she had taken in, merely because she happened to care for a starving and lonely kid. Of course, it wasn't only the actions Midori that were advancing these feelings of mistrust and indecency, there was another who kept fanning the flames of deceit with little lies and whispers as she went about the village... and her name was Hikasawa Kasumi.

Kasumi had always gotten what she wanted. Her father was a merchant with a penchant for finding the right things to sell, and her mother was a high caliber shinobi that made her money doing the dirty work behind the scenes. That gave way to a lifestyle that she rather enjoyed, anything and everything she wanted was given to her and she never had to fight for what she wanted.

It was handed to her and unfortunately she was not grateful for what she had. Kasumi wanted more then what she had in life and she always got her way because of her status. Her clothes were always the finest and her strawberry blonde hair was always neatly tied back and flattering to her face.

Nobody had ever denied Kasumi anything, and the moment that Midori threatened to withhold her dress- she knew she had to get back at this girl for picking the wrong fight with her. It was what she knew could get back at that girl for trying to deny her what she believed was her right.

"I've seen it myself," Hikasawa Kasumi spoke to the elderly shop-keep as she went about her daily business. "She defended that... demon, it was unbelievable, Kisa-san. Sato-san has never given such enraged words to a customer before- I'm almost certain she's under a curse. It's so sad to see, and I only hope that she can be brought out of that curse and see the error of her ways soon before it's too late."

"Goodness," The old woman stiffened. Fear of the fox, fear of lives lost once again on their own soil was still a prominent feeling in many citizens. It had only been a few years since. "That's what she gets for not trusting her own eyes to the truth. She may have doomed all of Konohagakure with _one gesture._ "

Kasumi laid a hand on her shoulder. "If we treat this like a plague, avoid Sato and her shop at all costs it may protect us."

"Thank you for informing me of this tragedy, I feel for Mayumi-san, her only daughter caught up in something like this... I may just avoid the Sato shop for a while, until this is solved."

"It is unfortunate, but that would be for the best." Kasumi spoke, her thoughts somewhere else in the world, and her lips curled into a smile. From the corner of her eye she noticed Sato Midori walk by outside. "But I thought it best to tell whomever I could before it gets out of hand. Keep your distance, ma'am, it's in your best interests."

* * *

I never expected to hear so many whispers and murmurs in my entire existence. People seemed to not care if I overheard them, though, as they would continue on as if I wasn't there right in front of them. I was used to dealing with people being outwardly rude, but it had been so long since I had experienced it firsthand that it had caught me off-guard at first.

"Did you hear about what she did?"

"No, isn't that Sato Mayumi's only daughter? The seamstress?"

"Appearently, she adopted that boy... you know the one who..."

"She's asking for trouble."

"I wouldn't want to even visit Mauymi-san after this, what if she approved of this?"

"Actually, Mayumi-san is out of the village right now... what if she is acting out get back at her mother?'

"I never even considered that-!"

Scowling, I continued on my way.

I didn't care what people thought of my choices, they could keep their idiocy to themselves. But if I had to listen to somebody insult my mother one more time- people were testing my patience these days, I'll leave it at that. I was trying my best to keep my calm and not become someone I was once was... but to think that Naruto had it a lot better then other Jinchuuriki in this world left a bitter taste in my mouth, these people hadn't asked to be turned into a _weapon_.

My heart ached when I had to envision Sabaku no Gaara, a boy the same age as Naruto, with no one on his side- and traumatizing experiences ahead of him before he could find true happiness. It wasn't right, and I was reminded of these thoughts every time I set foot into the public eye. For a long time I thought I could avoid this- avoid what this place was going to become, and what it had been, but now with Naruto in my life there was really no way for me to just pretend that awful things weren't happening.

I had been walking to clear my mind, to take a breather from my head. I hadn't even been paying attention to where i was going, this part of the village was relatively clear and devoid of people.

A hand suddenly stood in my path. "Midori, we need to talk." The voice was familiar, I glanced over to the source of this newcomer. It was Hikasawa Kasumi, and her fiance, I believed his name to be Suzaku. I hadn't seen her since I had kindly reminded her I could easily deny her business for pissing me off, _more or less_. I didn't really have time to deal with whatever she wanted, but if was about her dress... "Do you have a moment?"

"I don't, Kasumi-san, but if this about your dress, don't worry, Masami was working on the final touches yesterday." I replied. "It's ready for your big day."

"Actually, I picked it up earlier," Kasumi's lips curled into a smile. "Suzaku and I wanted a word with you about something, alone, would you mind?"

I gave the two a wary once over. Did they honestly believe I was stupid enough to put myself into danger? I knew better then walk into my death, _again_. That was just foolish. I wasn't scared of Kasumi, and she wasn't going to bully me like that. "While I would love to wander into a dark alley alone with a stranger, I would rather deal with whatever you wish to discuss during shop hours." I went to take my leave, but Kasumi refused to budge.

"Are you sure about that?" She pressed as she leaned forward into my face, her gaze hard on me. "It's rather important, after all," Kasumi said. "You are aware that you're in no position to argue."

My savior of the day, Uzumaki Naruto came running up to me in that very moment to my relief. I didn't want to deal with the repercussions of punching this girl in the face, or honestly getting into a fight with her fiance either. Naruto was enough to throw Kasumi off-guard, and she was unnerved by him even being this close to her.

He caught his breath for a moment, then announced his big news. "Midori-chan! Midori-chan! Masami-chan said you gotta come to the shop right now, 'ttebayo! Somethin' about your mom n' Tsuki-san!"

Oh, great. That meant they were home or had heard about what I had done while they were gone. I would rather deal with that then this girl, I decided. I took this as my opportunity to make a break for it. "Oh my, I have to attend to this immediately." I spoke, "Come on, let's go Naruto."

* * *

 _Unknown_

Sato Midori was a lucky woman.

She had narrowly escaped being attacked this time, the intentions of Hikasawa Kasumi were beyond obvious to him. Whatever this one was upset about, it was bad enough in her eyes to wish to assault Midori without a cover-up. He didn't have to intervene this time- Naruto had come running down the street, and the fear that flashed in Kasumi's eyes was clear.

The child was chanting something about Midori's mother, Sato Mayumi. It would be poasible that the woman had arrived back in the village. According to what he had gathered by listening in to some of her conversations, the woman was due to return from her recent assignment any day.

They were gone, safe for the time being.

As rough as it had been watching over Naruto before this woman came into his life, he never had to be so guarded like he was now. Tension was in many villagers whenever those two were around, and it left them rather helpless to deal with the possible scenarios. Naruto, a child, and Midori, a simple civilian. However, a flash in her eyes had lead him to believe for a moment that Sato Midori wasn't as unprotected as she let others see her to be.

A thought, he believed, that would allow her to keep that boy safe from villagers with a penchant for violence. Better then he had done before the Hokage had forced- assigned him to watch over Naruto. At least somebody was caring for him in a way he needed, a way he couldn't have had after Minato-sensei and Kushina had passed on that night. He still didn't want to be near this boy as close as he had to be, the memories eating at him weren't the easiest to fight away. Still, there was something about the way this woman handled herself when it came to a kid that she didn't have to care about.

Despite the odds stacked against her, she was fighting for Uzumaki Naruto. The least he could was work to protect her and Naruto, and their newfound and growing bond.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE.

Unless it's stated otherwise, the story is in Midori's point of view. I find it helps to show other povs at times to give a bigger sense of what's coming, or what others are thinking at the time. I know a lot of people stick to one pov, but I like to switch around sometimes. I hope that doesn't bother too many of you. Also, questions will be answered- but some things for now are better left in dark. The nicest people aren't always the ones you can trust.


	5. Give and Take : Changes ARC

Chapter Five: "Give and Take."

* * *

I had been in and out of this shop my entire life.

This was a place where I was always welcome... and I had never really had something like that before. I had grown fond of it, as it was a staple of normalcy and I craved that. However, today I wasn't too happy to see it come up in the distance. I had to deal with my mother, and I had no doubt she had caught the news that I had done something that likely seemed very out of character for someone like me.

"Mother," I greeted.

"Midori." She spoke in the same tone as I. She seemed relatively calm compared to what I had assumed she would be.

Tsuki and Masami had given us the room, they left to the back space while that left Naruto and I with my mother. If Tsuki had gone away, then that meant it wasn't a good sign. Tsuki always kept close unless my mother ordered her away to take care of whatever she needed to get done alone so she could deal with serious matters. This was serious to her then, and I hoped for the best. "Would you like to explain what's happened while I've been gone?"

"Well," I wanted so badly to jump the topic. "We recieved many requests from across Fire Country, Masami has gotter better at hemming, I adopted Uzumaki Naruto, and oh, I think that's about all that's happened."

"Yes, Midori, about that last thing... what made you suddenly decide that you should adopt a child? This child, none the less?" Mayumi never had a strong feeling about that night, it was scary, sure, but she never outwardly spoke malice towards Naruto. I never knew how she felt but I never felt the need to ask- I had planned so long on avoiding it all that I let myself never think on it. It wasn't important until now.

I wasn't comfortable with the thought that she might send me away because of Naruto, but if that was the cost I had to pay- I was willing to face it. "Before you jump into that mindset, mother, I'd like you to meet Naruto." I side-stepped, and revealed the hesitant child. He looked at me, and then back to Mayumi. "Um, hello, my name's Uzumaki Naruto, Sato-san. Midori-chan told me lots about you, she said you're really good at your craft."

She gave him a once over, then a twice over. Maybe she was trying to search for the fox in him? I would love to inform her that she would not locate the tailed beast, but it was already uneven ground to start with where we were currently. She continued to stare as I spoke up again to try and ease the fire.

"Naruto-kun here is a great kid, he's even helped Masami out in the shop while I was tending to clients." I stated when she fell into a silence. "He's rather helpful when he wants to be, though, he cooks worse then father did, a tendency to fan flames like nobody else."

Her eyes turned to me, and she gestured for me to send Naruto away for a moment, we could talk one on one.

"Naruto-kun, why don't you go meet Tsuki-san, she's very nice and I promise she doesn't bite." I recommended, and he slowly nodded. The blond disappeared into the back room, and my mother instantly made the conversation she wanted to make. "I don't see it." She said. "With so many people saying that he is the incarnation of the fox, I would have imagined him far... different." She finally said.

"Mother, people have a misunderstanding about him. He is just a little boy, a sad child whose never known a smile- even a hug." I murmured. "He stumbled in here, hungry and alone. You taught me to always be courteous and take care of problems when they arise. He had a problem, so I solved it." I spoke. "Look, I know you might not agree with my decision, but I want you to know that I am prepared to do whatever it takes to prove that he's worth the trouble."

Mayumi was silent, for a long time. I was almost sure she had given up on saying anymore to me on the matter. Finally, she resolved her thoughts and declared. "I'm willing to give you, to give him a chance." Mayumi was doing something that could have hurt her shop, hurt it more if she endorsed my adoption of the child. "I trust your choices, Midori."

"That's all I'm asking." I said. "For Naruto's sake."

"However, you shouldn't have adopted a child so early like that. This makes me a grandmother and I am not old enough for that to even be a possibility right now." Mayumi sighed.

* * *

 _Naruto_

Naruto spent his next day out by himself, he hadn't had much time to himself lately. He found himself usually stuck to Midori's side, and while he had a lot of fun hanging out with her- he wished he could have some friends his own age to hang out with. The moment he entered the park, eyes would turn away from him. People would pretend he didn't exist and sometimes, that hurt worse then people telling him to leave- to go far away.

Midori needed some time to herself, he decided. So that was how he needed up on the streets of Konohagakure, looking for something to do to fill his time. He considered watching some academy classes... but his feet took him in the direction of Hashirama park, named for the first Hokage and the numerous Hashirama trees that littered the entire landscape. It was pretty in the spring time, the handful of Sakura trees would blossom and the land would turn pink as the flower petals spattered onto the forest floor.

He approached a group of kids, maybe around his age if not a bit older than himself. "Hi there I was won..." The kids shared a look before running away, not even bothering to make words with him. His shoulders slumped, and he dug his hands into his pocket. "Didn't wanna talk to you people 'nyway!"

"Nobody wants hang out with a monster like you." One kid said, glancing back at him after he bad spoken. "Go home to your monster lover n' cry about it!"

Naruto stifened. That was rude. He cringed at the mention of what he assummed was Midori, "Don't talk about her like that."

"You heard me. She's a demon sympathizer, demon lover. She wouldn't have took some brat like you otherwise." The snide child spoke, it felt like he was basically spitting in Midori's face. She wasn't here to defend herself, and Naruto wouldn't stand for this! Nobody should be that mean to Midori! She didn't deserve that. "My sister said that she's just a bitch who wants to get back at her mom by adopting the village reject for shits n' giggles!"

"What did you say?" He clenched his fists.

"You heard me. Just some demon's bitch." He repeated it.

Naruto lunged forward without thinking and a brawl had begun. It was broken up by some older kids nearby within a few minutes, and Naruto was sent in the opposite direction. He had landed a hit though, maybe that would stop that boy from saying something like ever again.

"Don't say anything bad about Midori-chan again, dattebayo!"

...

"Naruto! I have a surprise for you." Midori announced as he came through the front door.

"What for?" He asked, hoping that he could slide past her and not cause her to worry about him just yet.

"There never has to be a reason to try and do something for somebody, remember that." Midori said, and he took that to heart. She had shown him nothing but kindness, and he wished to follow her example as best he could. Negativity only went so far, and Midori had proved that even the smallest gesture could make somebody's day. Though had just made a mistake.

Midori finally turbed, and caught sight of the child covered in scrapes and a few new bruises. "What happened?" She carefully spoke. "That doesn't look like you tripped and got accidentally all beat up."

"Somebody... said something stupid." Naruto said, not wanting to meet her gaze.

"Hey... shh shh..." She approached him and gave him a once over, it didn't seem bad, but she would have to clean up some of that before he got an infection. "You don't have to tell me, but I'd feel better if we got you cleaned up."

By the time she had finished dressing up his wounds, she could gave sworn she saw the marks heal. That was the power of Kurama, huh? It was amazing and frankly- she was glad he had an immense healing rate because it lept him safe. Most shinobi were quick to heal, it was helped through the mystical use of Chakra, but it was definetely quicker for them to deal with say, a broken arm then it would be for a civilian like herself.

"You wanna tell me what happened now?"

"Somebody said something really mean about you." He finally admitted, his eyes meeting hers for a split second. "And I kinda, got into a fight cause' of it. S'was this older boy, he wouldn't shut up-! I couldn't just let that guy get away with something like that, 'ttebayo!"

Midori hesitated. "Oh, so you wanted to defend my honor, huh." She wasn't mad at him for getting into a fight, she was angry that people wouldn't give the kid a break. "I appreciate that, sunshine, but you don't need to acknowledge people who say something because they want you to react, bullies thrive on the attention they get when they strike your nerves. Next time somebody says something you know isn't true, don't give them the time of day."

Naruto doubted he could do that. He really wanted to solve the issue with his fists. But, for Midori's sake he nodded.

"...You get him good though?"

"A big shiner!"

She gestured for him to follow, and lead him back into the living space. "Awesome, come on, I have to give you some thing." She handed him a wrapped present, finally, and the blond stared at it. He had never received a gift before in his life. Naruto stared at the floor, his eyes welling up with tears he didn't quite understand. "What are you supposed to say when you get something?" He finally asked.

"Thank you," Midori reminded.

He tore through the wrapping with ease. It was a nice jacket, solid orange as could be, with a red spiral located on the back. The sleeves were black and soft as could be, he definitely wouldn't go cold in the winter now. "You even added a spiral! That's so cool, Midori-chan!" He exclaimed as he threw his arms around the woman in a tight hug, which she returned moments later. "You didn't have to."

She shrugged. "I wanted to, and well, you are an Uzumaki, y'know, gotta represent. Only stabbed my fingers lile, three times to get it just right for you."

"So what if I'm an Uzumaki?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You know, they were once a powerful and respected clan in Ushiogakure. The spirals you see on our shinobi uniforms are actually a homage to the Uzumaki clan, though they faced unfortunate tragedy years ago, there aren't many left, I hear. But you're of of them," she explained. "I'm not surprised you didn't know."

"Cool!" He had never known about his family, and knowing that one of his parents had come from a super power clan left him stunned and amazed! Maybe she could tell him nore of what she knew later! "How do ya' know so much about all this stuff if you aren't a ninja, Midori-chan?"

She flushed, stuttering, and had her face flare up red. "Oh, um," She seemed to fumble for an answer. "I've always been interested in history, learning about what we came from can be important in learning how change and evolve for the better. Learning can be pretty fun when you find the right thing."

Naruto stuck out his tongue. " _Learning_ , fun?"

"If you come into this household with poor grades when you start school you will see a beast come after you." Midori warned.

"I mean, _learning sounds fun_ ," He corrected himself. For some reason he had a feeling she wasn't joking.

* * *

 _"It won't hurt, sweetheart... promise not to scream."_

 _"N-no-!" Her back was against the wall, frantically she looked for an escape route- left- a dead end, to the right, her assailant- no where to run, or to hide!_

 _"Tsk, I told you not to scream." Cold fingers gripped her wrist so hard she almost believed her bones would snap. She pushed- shoved- tried to fight the man, but she was no much for somebody bigger and stronger then she was. "Little girl like you all alone," The voice taunted._

 _"_ _ **No one will miss you**_ _."_

I awoke in a cold sweat in the middle of the night.

I had not felt this in such a long time, my night terrors had dwindled since I was a child. I let lose a small puff of air, and replaced myself. I was in the living room, in my apartment in Konohagakure, and Naruto was in the other room. I only had one bed, so I, being too nice, sacrificed my bed for the kid. So, the couch had been my bed for past couple of nights. I was planning on moving us to a better apartment soon, I just had to wait until my new income started rolling in.

Hiruzen was going to supply me with what Naruto would have gotten once he started the shinobi academy, and there would be enough funds to get us some place better so I wouldn't have to flop on a couch for the rest of my life.

"Damn," I cursed. Rising from my crumpled heap, I set out for a breath of fresh air. I left my apartment and followed the corridor to the end of the hall, until I reached the end. The moon wasn't out, however, the stars twinkled enough to take my mind off of things.

My heart was just beginning to calm down when I felt somebody behind me. In this building, it was mostly populated by elderly residents who actually slept at night. So I had a feeling this was somebody else, and when I caught sight the glint of the mask, I knew it was the Anbu member I had sworn I saw days prior. I wondered why they even bothered to approach me when they technically weren't supposed to make themselves known like that.

"Shinobi-san, I should let you know I appreciate you watching out for Naruto." I wasn't entirely sure who was assigned to watch over him, and the Hokage only eluded to the fact that it was Anbu, someone elite as a shinobi. I didn't have much trust in my heart for shinobi, however, I had to admit I was grateful for the backup. "I know its your duty, but still, I thought I'd let you know since it seems like a thankless job."

"I have to watch out for you as well now," The voice responded.

"Well, I can take care of myself, but thanks for doing that." I murmured. It was only honesty. While I would never feel comfortable around shinobi and what being close to anyone like that could bring me- I felt at ease knowing that Naruto was more or less safe when he wasn't around me. He was protected within the walls of Konohagakure, believe it or not. Because I didn't expect him to want to be with me twenty four seven, boy had to have his own time to not deal with somebody trying to parent him.

He spoke again. "What brought you to take him in despite of the consequences for someone like you?" How curious... though, I pondered the same thought myself at times. I knew why though.

"Could you have left him on the streets, starving and alone?"

No answer.

"It's a simple as that, shinobi-san. I couldn't leave him after seeing those big blue eyes staring up at me, begging me not to shove him back out into the harsh streets like everyone else has done to him." I dared glanced back at him. "After I saw that, I couldn't let him suffer anymore, not alone. He doesn't deserve that, nobody does, shinobi-san." It was quiet for a moment, till he dare spoke again to me.

"Hound," He finally said.

"Midori," I replied. "Though, you knew that already."


	6. Loss and Gain : Changes ARC

Chapter Six: "Loss and Gain."

* * *

 _Masami_

"Akagi Masami, I will not call you again!"

The dirty blond mop of hair was the first thing her mother saw that morning. She was brushing her hair, and attempting to pull it back into her typical ponytail. The work she did for sensei was tedious and if your hair got into the way then it only slowed you down. That was why, she assumed, Mayumi-sensei and Midori had their hair wrapped back into buns, or why Tsuki had a short bob.

"Sorry I took so long, my hair was a mess." She apologized, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl her mother had on the table. "I have to be at Mayumi-sensei's shop early this morning, she wants to show me some new techniques before our her new clients visit."

"You can't be a rush every morning," Her mother chastised.

Masami puffed out her cheeks. She liked to sleep in whenever she got the chance, however, Mayumi had no life other then her shop. She was an early riser and liked to get her work done first thing, which left Masami... tired.

"Let me fix that for you," Her hair was ruffled and ruined in seconds. The culprit? Big brother! Akagi Shinobu was her elder brother, he was in his late twenties and had finally achieved his dream of reaching Jonin not too long ago. He dropped by occasionally to visit their mother. He always enjoyed teasing his little sister, she had been born way after he had been, so their relationship was always hard to understand. Shinobu liked to bother her, his way of showing affection, whereas Masami would have preferred him to just give her a smile, or a hug instead. "Much better."

"Hey, watch it!" Masami swatted his hand away from her hair. She had worked hard to fix that! Ugh, he was such a pain sometimes.

"I think it looks better down." Shinobu teased. "Don't let Mayumi-san tell you otherwise okay?"

"You try sewing a straight line when your hair gets in your eyes," Countered Masami as she made a face at him. "Wait, I forgot, you can't stitch to save your life."

"I so can!" Shinobu waved her off. "I was actually thinking about dropping by after this mission, since this lady seems so adamant about what she does. I might give her a piece of my mind."

Masami pouted.

"Shinobu, Masami, stop bickering this early in the morning. If you wake you father up after his long trip I will end you. I brought you into this world, I can take you out." Warned their mother, Miki. The two clamped up in an instant. "Much better, now did you need something son?"

He shook his head. "I'm on my way out of the village, actually, just wanted to see you before I left."

Miki threw her arms around him, and gave him a kiss. "You come back in one piece alright?"

"I will."

He wouldn't keep his promise.

It would be the last time she would see him. Days later her mother had received a scroll from one of his teammates, he had been killed out in the field, protecting one of Konoha's own.

* * *

This wasn't the first time that somebody had been thrown into tears in Konohagakure, and it wouldn't be the last time that it happened. Masami had entered the shop that morning with an aura that screamed out. Her eyes were rimmed over, she hadn't gotten much sleep the night before and it showed. I wasn't sure if she was okay- and she was in no condition to work.

"Masami-chan," Tsuki started to say. She approached the young girl, oblivious to the obvious. She didn't want to talk. It was written all over her face. Masami hadn't even bothered to tuck her hair back, something she always insistent on fixing in the mornings when she came in. "How are you feeling today? I almost thought I would have to pick you up today. Are you alright?"

Masami's lip quivered. "I..."

"You look like you've been crying, is it because of some boy?" She wrongly assumed, Tsuk had her heart in the right place but this wasn't her thing.

"My b-brother..." She stuttered.

"Shinobu?" Tsuki raised an eyebrow. "What about Shinobu-kun?"

The air in the shop ran cold as she announced that, her voice cracking as she did. "...He died." Only Tsuki and Midori knew what she had said for sure.

"Mother, I'm taking Masami-chan with me for the rest of the day." I announced. I figured I could give her something to feel better... drop her back off with her mother. Mayumi didn't say anything, but she more then understood that she wasn't going to argue with that. I glanced at Tsuki as I headed towards the front door, "You watch Naruto for a little bit, alright Tsuki?"

"Um, sure thing, Midori. I'll take care of him for you." The mischievous child grinned up at Tsuki from across the room. This could only end in disaster, of course, she didn't say that out loud. The situation did not call for that trouble. So, she smiled and went to distract a child.

...

"Where are we going?" Masami asked. She hadn't said much since I took her out of the busy environment, but now she was curious on my motives for dragging her around. Like Naruto, I had seen a piece of myself in her that moment. I knew I could do something for her, however small it was. "You dragged me all the way into the forest... why?"

"It's not just the middle of the forest." I said. "I'm taking you to the memorial stone, Masami-chan."

"The..." She trailed off, unsure.

"Yes. I figured you needed a moment to breathe... Y'know, I come here sometimes just to think." The memorial stone had hundreds of names, so many you could lose count if you tried to read them all. It hadn't been touched in a while, but that could be a sign of good times. The less names, the better. That's how many people saw it... How I saw it. The one true ending for us all was death, or so I had once believed. However, Masami likely only saw the immediate definition. "It's one place you can grieve and nobody will judge you."

She took a seat in front of the stone, and let lose a breath of air I wasn't sure how long she had kept inside.

"Doesn't it hurt whenever you think about your dad? You said you hardly ever thought about him anymore... your mother too." Masami rubbed at her eyes, a weak attempt to hide her emotions.

"People grieve in different ways, Masami, and for some, it's too much to bear at times. My mother... She almost refuses to talk about my father, because the last memory she had with him was of a fight. She hates knowing that she couldn't change that, so she works and avoids acknowledging it. She would rather- _forget_." I murmured. "I respect her grief, and I don't try to remind her. So, whenever I need a moment to remember and think about my father, I find myself here. I just sit down and let my mind wander."

"Does that... help you?"

The wind rustled around us. A sign that a storm was brewing up somewhere nearby, the sky always had a tendency to match the suffering of people too innocent to pay attention. The clouds wept for the living. I could remember losing my adoptive grandmother at a young age, younger then Masami, barely older then Uzumaki Naruto was today. I had no one to help me shelter that pain, to mold it into something that would help me grow and adapt positively.

It was a lot.

I felt better as of late, my new experiences made it easy to forget and grow.

When I found my way here, I didn't just think about Sato Mayumi, or her fallen husband, Kaito. I thought long about how I ended up in this mess... or why I had been placed in another life with memories of the old life still burning through my mind long and hard. This first loss, the reminder in the back of my head that I had once been someone else, hit me hard sometimes. But lately, I realized that with that loss, I had gained so much. I had Mayumi, and now, Naruto.

Those first few years were hard, I fumbled and cried. But I was alright now, and I wanted Masami to understand that she would be okay.

When you lose something, you will gain something in return. It's an equivalent exchange; Those can be a gift, or a curse, but it will always be a system of give and take. "At times, it can. I like to think and reassure myself of my choices, and the losses I've had. I never really knew my father much, shinobi at war time don't spend much time at home."

"It's different for you, you've known your brother your whole life so your pain stings much more then my own. I just want you to remember that just because he's gone, doesn't mean you have to keep pushing yourself right now. You can grieve, you can stumble, above anything, you need a few days for yourself- and your mother. She's alone right now, but you could be there with her." I rested a hand on her shoulder. "Through grief and pain, we find a new sense of happiness we had never known before."

Masami took a few minutes to think. She then turned back to face me. "I think... I think I'll take this week off."

"I'll let my mother know."

"And, Midori..."

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

* * *

 _3rd pov_

Midori was tired.

She had spent a while with Masami and her mother, she wanted to make sure the two were alright. After reinforcing the fact that they were welcome to ask for anything from herself or Mayumi, she bid them forever and went on her way to retrieve Naruto from the shop. It was late already, she frowned at the sight of the sky and the lowering sun. If she hurried then there wouldn't be much to worry about when it cameto a scolding for being gone all day.

Were the streets abandoned more then usual tonight? She pondered as she made her way down the path. She had never been afraid of the streets all by herself before, not even when she was younger. But simething about the air that night left her feeling uncomfortable- like, she needed to get to where she needed to be before a monster stumbled out and got her.

Monsters, she knew, could be anyone. Tonight, it just so happened that it was a monster parading around human skin.

"If it isn't the demon lover," A voice spoke out from the darkness. Midori stopped- for a moment as she searched for the source.

"She's easy on the eyes though, ouldn't'ya think?" Another voice added.

The strong smell of liquor was overwhelming, and it radiated sleazy and cheap points of view. People like this were among those she distrusted and hated with every fiber of her being. She simply ignored them. They could fumble into some alley and pass out as far as she cared.

"Where do y'think your goin'?" One said as he blocked her path. He looked familiar, she grimanced. Wasn't that Kasumi's fiance? "You aren't gettin' lucky like the other day, girl. There isn't a demon to protect right now like then."

"That fox ain't around." His friend chuckled. "Nobody is, you shouldn't wandered 'round al by yourself. Didn't your mommy teach you that? Or was she too busy screwin' around in her back room to notice?"

"Fuck off," She spat. What preposterous rumors had gone around now? It was ridiculous.

"What a good idea." Suzaku, that was his name! She finally remembered it, scowling in his direction, she took her turn to leave but his friend blocked her path. Something told her that Kasumi was behind some of the ridiculous rumors, and her fiance was helping her behind the scenes. While she considered that, it wasn't the time to wait and play a game of wait and see.

A firm hand gripped her shoulder.

"I suggest you get your hand off of me," Midori said, her gaze hard on the man. "I don't have time for your drunk bullshit." Suzaku paid no mind whatsoever to her threat. He leaned over close enough that she could feel his breath on her cheeks. "What are you going to do about it?"

Suzaku obviously hadn't expected a right hook to the jaw.

Midori was rusty and she hadn't practiced in months, she may not have ever wanted to become a shinobi but there was nothing wrong with reteaching herself moves that she had learned in a prior existence for self defense. "Oh, you made the wrong decision." He said, his mind made up on something as he shared a look with his friend. "No one will miss you if we play around some."

Midori was visibly shaken- those words, they had been the last words she had heard before she died the first time. Those words were her trigger, the ones that sent her spiraling down into a pitfall. She couldn't help how her blood ran blood and her heart became so loud she lost sense of herself. It happened the first time and it would happen again... was the only thing that she could focus on right then and there.

The same words sent her into shell shock. She couldn't think- her hands wouldn't move like she wanted- to kick and shove, and run. Midori hated to think that she might be left to die in the same manner once again. Her immediate concern was not herself- it was for Naruto.

Her thoughts were in a rush and her heart sent into a panic. Fortunately, she had a savior nearby that took down her assailants before she could consider these thoughts any further. "...You can take care of yourself, huh." Was what she could have sworn she heard him say before she collapsed from the sheer overwhelming emotions swirling through her head.


	7. Times Flies : Changes ARC

Chapter Seven: "Time Flies."

* * *

a/n: at the end of the chapter

* * *

It turns out that I had fainted only a few blocks from my mother's shop.

That was the first thought that ran through my mind when I awoke in my mother's apartment. The second thought that occurred to me was that, yes- Naruto was alright and with me, so any worry from that had been taken care of. I sighed, the sheer relief of knowing that he wasn't worried left me feeling much better.

I was also okay. I had a dull ache in my shoulder but other then that pain, I seemed to be totally alright.

The blond had fallen asleep at my side, and I didn't have the heart to unwrap myself from his grip. But, I had to get up and deal with the day, unfortunately. Time doesn't stop for you when you want it too. My legs felt stiff, but I could sit up and alowly make my way up. As I carefully unlatched his little arms, he shifted and awoke. "Midori-chan, you're up!" He leaned back into me. "I was really worried when you wouldn't wake up last night, but Grandma said you would wake n' the morning!"

I slowly nodded my head. "Naruto, would you mind telling me how I got here?"

"You were late, so I kept watching outside the shop. I was worried you got lost or somethin' 'ttebayo! But, a shinobi dropped you off outside really late, I tried n' question him but he was gone before I could." Naruto informed me, which filled in the gaps from my blurred memory of last night. I would have to thank Hound for having my back like that, I realize it was his duty- but Naruto was really his main priority. He didn't have to go out of his way for me.

"You told me not to get n' trouble, but what about you?" He mumbled. "You can't do that."

"...I'm sorry I made you worry, Naruto. I won't do that again." I would do whatever it took to keep that promise.

He frowned as if he were struggling with some thoughts that he had discovered the night before. "I can't protect you yet, I'm not strong 'nough." It was a limitation that he needed to deal with. He was a kid, and he wasn't even ready to consider taking on somebody much bigger then him. "I don't like feeling like... this, Midori-chan. I want to get stronger. For me, and for you."

"You will be though," I reassured. "You will beat the Hokage someday, remember? That's what you told me. Just because you aren't strong today, doesn't mean you can't be tomorrow."

"How did you always know what to say?" Pressed the child.

"I guess I figured how to use give wise sage advice when I adopted you. Instantly made me seem older and much cooler," I returned.

He gave me a _look_.

"... I had a good teacher. My mom might seem critical at times, but she does her best." I admitted. "Wait, did you call her..." It finally then occurred to me that he had referred to my mother as his... "Grandma." Mayumi finished the word for me, she was leaning into door frame of her bedroom. I almost thought I had awoken her- but the clock had on the wall told me it was just past ten. She would have been up for roughly two hours before that, even though the shop was closed on Saturday.

I raised an eyebrow. She hadn't been keen on accepting a title like that just yet, I was barely two decades old yet and she had seemed to be in denial for a bit. Well- it was a good sign she didn't mind Naruto. "Okay, _grandma_ , would you like to make breakfast?"

"Sure thing, _mom_ ," She threw the name back in my direction to tease me. I hadn't seen her make that kind of banter since I was rather small, and Kaito had been alive to bicker back and forth with her. "I was just about to get onto that. Would you like to help, Naruto?"

"You bet!" Naruto laughed.

* * *

The seasons changed, and the months flew by without my even noticing the change until things were about to become very different for us.

Winter, spring, summer and fall. Before I had even known it, it had been a year. We had a routine that we followed more or less, it kept me comfortable and it kept Naruto happy with our time together. He was to enter the shinobi academy soon, and I would be seeing him less and less from now on. That wasn't my fondest thought but I would learn to live with this change.

After that mess had gone down, those two that had caused me to black out were taken care of. Suzaku and his friend were both punished for their actions, and frankly, while the village should have sent them to live in shame there wasn't much against them in the public opinion. It did, however, tarnish a bit of the reputation of Hikasawa Kasumi who had caused so much grief for me in the first place by getting her fiance involved and pushing for him to harm me. She had not been punished for the rumors she spread, but I knew it was enough after her fiance was punished.

She had laid off of her actions for a while and I hadn't heard from her in months either. That was a relief for myself, but I still didn't let it get to me.

I had also not seen Hound in a years time.

My assumption fell on the grounds that he had been moved to deal with more pressing matters, so they rotated the guard that kept watch over Naruto and I. I knew someone was there, because on occasion I would leave whomever it was a snack, which would be gone when I returned. I had a sneaking suspicion that I knew his identity, but I had never seen him in the daylight, much less his face. But, I wasn't the type to approach something without the up most certainty.

I'd like to thank him for saving me though, but that would have to wait.

If he was who I thought he was, then I was doubtful he was still in Anbu considering my unsure and rocky placement of a timeline that I hadn't focused on _in years_.

My tea was almost finished, and I was curious to see what Naruto was up to so I headed to his room to check up on him. We had moved to a much more spacious apartment, one that gave us both our own rooms to sleep in. Sometimes though, Naruto would sneak into my bed late at night. I assumed he just wanted some attention- or midnight snacks.

I had a habit of baking sweets- I was always fond of cookies, and Naruto was always down for food. So, sometimes we would be up in the middle of the night baking together for the heck of it.

Peering into his room, I saw he was working.

"Naruto, how's that jacket coming together?" Believe or not, Naruto had wanted to help me out on a tough project months ago, and I ended up showing him the basic techniques of my craft. He was actually decent at stitching up holes, and fixing up malfunctions after some repeated instruction. My idea was, if I could get him to focus on something like that, he might have better luck in his shinobi studies when the time came.

He had announced that he was gonna make me a jacket to go with the one I made him, so, I had been humoring any and all ideas he had thrown at me. I just laughed every time I saw him crumpled in a mess of fabrics and threads.

"Could be better," He puffed out his cheeks. "I gotta keep tryin' so I can outdo you, dattebayo!"

"Beat me? Oh, my dear sunshine, I am the master."

He seemed undeterred, however, as he thrusted a fist in my direction. "I will kick your butt, Midori-chan!" Fabric flopped around him, and I couldn't help but to laugh at him. It was a sight I didn't mind seeing, he was such a goofball at times when I found I knew I needed that. "Master or not."

I rolled my eyes. Leaning over, I ruffled his hair in a fashion I knew he hated. "I admire your sheer determination. Keep that up, kiddo."

"Is lunch ready?" He then asked, eyes hopeful. "I've been working so long I forgot the last time I ate."

"Ah, almost. I was just waiting on our tea." I replied. "And you ate two hours ago, with me, remember?"

He smiled sheepishly. "...Haha, no."

* * *

 _Mayumi_

Mayumi Sato had a difficult but successful year.

First, her sales climbed up to the mountains across Fire country, then her daughter adopted a child seemingly out of nowhere, and lastly she had a seen much improvement in both ofbher students. Tsuki, was finally considered a master at her craft, her hands could manage anything thrown at her, and so, Mayumi officially allowed her to take on jobs conpletely on her own in the shop. Masami, through her grief had found that she was excellent at handling numbers and calculations- so she took up some of Midori's job on the side with handling measurements and bills. It was a surprise, since she had once hated doing such a thing- it now was a great asset for her skills.

"Masami, could you give me the numbers for Mebuki-san? I need to make sure this will fit over the bodice." Tsuki called from the back room, and Masami disappeared past the door frame to go and inform her of what she needed. "Ah, I have that in my notes right here, hold on, let's check."

Her employees were flourishing and by that, she was proud.

The shop's bell gave a little jingle. She glanced over from the front counter, and smiled. "Good afternoon, Naruto-kun, where is Midori?" At first- she was hesitant of the child she had heard the whispers of, but his warm smile had melted her heart. He was kind, and he really loved receiving any kind of attention. Sometimes, he would even enjoy being scolded. "She isn't skipping work is she?"

"Actually! She said she had a meeting with the somebody, I dunno who, but she did say she would back before noon." Naruto explained as he wandered inside. He took a seat on the counter, ans swung his legs to and fro. "Said it was really important, so she sent me over here!"

Mayumi pursed her lips. A meeting? She had mentioned on occasion the Hokage himself would check up on Naruto and his wellbeing, so it was possible this was one of those occasions. Ah. She would have to question Midori later- Naruto was here and he could be a helpful hand in the shop. Many women who entered were surprised to see him, but he left a good impression. Mayumi had been attempting to drill him with manners, as she had done with Midori but he had a wild streak that she encouraged so it was a real challenge.

Though, Mayumi loved challenges.

Her efforts had kept her shop running despite vicious rumors that sprung up months ago- they had stopped almost as soon as they had begun but they still lingered. People had a nasty habit of misunderstanding Uzumaki Naruto, and Mayumi understood, she used to be one of those people. But, he had proved to be a child that she couldn't imagine not having around.

"Naruto, would you like to take a peak at my latest creation?" She asked. "I would love to hear your input, this cilent is actually a kuniochi."

"Ah, cool! So you need... uh, what's that word Midori-chan said... funter.. finger... uh, function... _functionality_?" He wasn't sure, but that sounded more or less right ao he nodded and stood with it.

Mayumi chuckled. "Actually, yes. That's good of you to remember, come on, I'll show you what I got."

"Maybe you can give me tips after, I was making this jacket for Midori-chan but I keep messing up before I finish!" He huffed.

She raised an eyebrow at that, but gestured for the child to follow as they headed into the back room. She had seen him in a heap on Midori's apartment floor omce before, it was quite a sight! "Are you sewing the sleeves inside out on accident?"

"...Yeah." He grumbled.

"I can help with that." She offered. "If you're serious about trying to get better at this that is. Don't you want to be a shinobi?"

Naruto nodded his head as he hopped off of the counter and followed after her. "Yeah! That doesn't mean I can't do other stuff, y'know! Midori-chan said if I could juggle many talents and become a cool shinobi then I would be super powerful and respected! More then the Hokage, and even more you n' Midori are, 'ttebayo!"

"What a dream." She murmured. Could he do it? Possibly. She wouldn't put it past him, at least. "Well, let's get started."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE.

Changes ARC end. I hope you're enjoying the story! Things start to divert from the original story canon from here on out so be ready for new content! Thanks for following and reviewing so much today you guys!


	8. Heart to Heart : Academy ARC

Chapter Eight: "Heart to Heart."

* * *

a/n: at the end of the chapter

* * *

"Excuse me, Hokage-sama, I wasn't aware you had company."

It was someone I was surprised to see myself.

One of the legendary Sanin and Hiruzen's former student, Jiraiya. What could he be doing here in Konohagakure? It wasn't my business, but I couldn't help but to wonder if it had something to do with Uzumaki Naruto. After all, things don't just happen on coincidence in this village, not to somebody like me. Eyes turned onto me the moment I spoke up. I glanced between the two men, "I can come back...?" I offered weakly. It seemed as though that, that wasn't needed.

"So, this is the woman you mentioned. Wow," I could feel my eye twitch. Was he really trying to check me out right now? Heh, well, I should have expected that. This man had no filter whatsoever when it came to his interests, one of his sole interests was women. "What a looker."

I hoped my expression got across how I felt about his nonsense. He had not come to Naruto when he was left alone, at the very least I was angry about that fact. On the other hand, he was off searching for his former friend and rival, Orochimaru, and working behind the scenes for Konohagakure looking for groups and people like the Akatsuki. He couldn't drop that for Naruto, in some sense I could understand why he was doing but he was, but it still hurt Naruto to not know somebody that was important to his father.

In the same context, Sarutobi Hiruzen could have tried harder in those first few years as well. He cared about Naruto, and he tried to guide him every once and a while whenever he got a chance but it wasn't enough for me and it would never be. People should try harder for him, and that's my say on that matter.

Ever since I had taken Naruto in, things had drastically shifted because I wasn't going to stand for bullshit. There were many times when I had to literally bite my tongue to stop myself from saying something that would hurt me, or hurt Naruto. Now, would probably be considered one of those moments. It wasn't that I was angry at the situation as a whole, there were many decisions made along the way that just burned me to the core.

"Sato-san, this is Naruto's Godfather, and my former student, Jiraiya. He was just passing through the village." Ah, passing through the village to relay information to you about something going on out there in the world... and he had just happened to mention the Naruto situation. I had begun to see how I had gotten dragged up here in the first place. It was one thing that I had the approval of Sarutobi but it was different when it came to Jiraiya, I guess.

I was certain my smile said enough. "It's a pleasure to meet you," I finally spoke. "Though, it would have been nice to know earlier that Naruto had somebody still around and he wasn't even aware of it." Was that clear enough? "Sato Midori, Jiraiya-sama."

He actually seemed amused at my reaction. If the Third had mentioned me, then I'm certain he knew how I felt about Naruto's treatment in the village by everyone he had come into contact too before I could do something about it. "Ah, _Sato_ , I knew that figure and attitude seemed familiar. Your mother is Mayumi, isn't she?"

I wouldn't be surprised if my mother was one of the many women to turn down Jiraiya's advances, she didn't appreciate comments from any man that wasn't my father. She never laid a hand on you, but her words could be as sharp as kunai when she wanted them to be. I could easily do the same when it came to turning down ridiculous advances. "Why yes, she is. Though that's of none of your concern, sir."

"Very much like Mayumi-san." He mumbled underneath his breath. "Sharp tongue on this one."

My lips curled into an amused grin. I appreciated that.

"Is this the reason you summoned me today, Hokage-sama?" I turned my attention back to the old man. "To meet with Jiraiya-sama?"

His expression told me the answer.

"Why don't we take this chat outside?"

...

So, here I was, talking face to face with one of Konohagakure's legendary Sanin. I should have felt more threatened, honestly, being around ninja that could take me down and get away with it just like that. Ever since I had found myself caring for Naruto, I found this strength that I wasn't sure I even had. I fought against any fear I had in a way I had never managed before. I wasn't frightened for my own safety, I never had much regard for it either.

"So, how long has he been with you?" Jiraiya was straight to the point this time.

"About a year, and he's done really well so far." I said. "He's excited that he can finally start training to become a shinobi now, and he's itching at the bit to fight anyone who will let him."

Jiraiya seemed to try and see underneath the underneath as Sarutobi had once done when he thought the same of myself. "Sarutobi has told me that you've been taking care of him for a while longer then that, and forgive me, Sato-san, but I can't quite figure out your motive."

"Motive? As if I have some ulterior plot to use him?" I grimaced. "That's a terrible thing to assume. Look, Jiraiya-sama, _forgive me, but_ ," I echoed his words. "But what would you have done had you see the condition that he was in? He was living on the streets because nobody wanted to feed him or show him some compassion. The only thing I want is for him to grow up feeling like people actually care about him. I've fought too long and too hard against so many people to make things okay for him and honestly, I'm not gonna back down from my promise to take care of him."

Jiraiya seemed to take this into consideration. "Sarutobi was right," Why he would doubt his own sensei was beyond me. "I should have known, but I wanted to make sure for myself that he was in good hands."

"He is." I said.

"His father really is the Fourth, isn't he?" I suddenly found myself asking him despite what I already knew. It had been quite some time since I had thought about Namikaze Minato. There was a time when he was alive, and the Hokage of this village. I could remember it like it was yesterday. He was there and then, he and Kushina were gone. It didn't take long for them to just disappear like that.

Sometimes I wondered what I could have done if I had chosen a different path, but I knew the result would have been the same no matter what I had done to change things.

"Yeah," There was no need in lying about that now that Naruto was in my care. Though he was thrown off-guard by my asking. If I knew, Naruto would know eventually... only when the time was right. It was alright that he knew more about the Uzumaki clan, and he had started to learn more about them on his own from what I had seen. Healing, sealing, there was much they could do but I wasn't even entirely sure of their full abilities. Though, I doubted he would do much dabbling in it without telling me. I had gotten him to warn me before he tried something totally reckless.

"I had a sneaking suspicion myself, but that clears up the whole mystery for sure now," I replied. "I know why nobody's told him, and I don't intend on doing it myself. Not until he's ready for that at least... and with the way that boy is, it'll be a while before that."

"I've heard. His bark is bigger then bite, right?"

I couldn't help but to laugh. "Yeah, you could say that. He's not one to hold his tongue if he's angry, I've tried to help him not get into trouble but he's just... _Naruto_. The world's buggest knucklehead."

"That so?" Jiraiya said, pausing for a moment in thought. Maybe he was realizing that he was rather like his mother Kushina, instead of his father.

"You wouldn't believe it till you saw it, Jiraiya-sama."

I took the opportunity to poke at the most itching question I had.

"Pardon my language, but why would you turn up all of a sudden interested in a boy that's been stuck on the streets his whole life thinking he's alone in the world? I respect that you must have been upholding your duties to the village as shinobi, but frankly, you could have tried harder." I spoke. "So needless to say, I'm rather pissed off about that if I'm being completely honest with you."

"...I could have." Jiraiya admitted. "And at times, that hits me hard." It must have been hard, to see this kid that looks just like his father, and he acts like his mother. That's a lot to face after your best friend turned on you and all you can focus on is trying to fix him and bring him back while having this pain in his heart from loss. Placing a hand on my hip, I continued. "It's hard for me too. I face persecution almost daily because I chose to care for him, but I'm not afraid to face it because I love that kid."

"Your strength is appreciated, Midori-san, and I'm saying that his parents would be grateful for all you've done. I am as well. But, I need more time before I face the kid." He sighed. "But, before I set out again, here," He reached into his bag and pulled out a wrapped present placed it in my hands. "Consider it a late birthday present, you can tell him who its from if you want."

Hmping, I looked over at his retreating figure. "You're a secretly a big softie, aren't you, Jiraiya-sama?"

"Don't let the other ladies that drop by your mother's shop know, I do have a reputation to uphold." It would be a while before I ever saw the Toad Sage once again, but he wasn't as much as a jackass as I thought he might be.

* * *

 _Masami_

"I'm glad you decided to join me for lunch, Naruto-kun, I haven't seen Ayame-chan in a a few weeks so it'll be nice to catch up." Masami had been on her way out of the building when Naruto decided to follow her to where ever she intended on going. He didn't mind sitting around the shop and helping out, but Masami was fine with his company... only because when he figured out she was going to Ichiraku Ramen, he certainly wasn't going to pass up an opportunity for food. "Ah, when you get older it gets harder to see your friends when you have to work."

"You sound like Midori-chan," He said. "You guys sound really old lately!"

Masami flushed, her cheeks turning pink from embarrassment. She wasn't that old! She was just getting into her teenage years after all, and here this kid thought she was super old already. That was so lame! She wanted no part of that idea, and she doubted Midori appreciated that since that would mean that she was even older then that! "Hey! I'm not old and neither is she."

"You just sound it, 'ttebayo!" Naruto waved that off.

Masami rolled her eyes. She looked down at the blond as they approached their destination. He was such a pain at times, but she enjoyed having him around in comparison to Mayumi and Tsuki. Naruto was happy to have conversation and he didn't find having some fun, unlike Tsuki and Mayumi, who could spend time so serious and coup'd up at work all the time. The banter they had was enjoyable at best! "Thank you, Naruto-kun. I'll take that as compliment."

He returned that look she gave him with a grin.

A thought suddenly occurred to Masami. Wasn't he supposed to enroll in the Shinobi academy this year? If so, he wouldn't be dropping by the shop as often as he had been in the past year with Midori. "Say uh, Naruto-kun, when is the entrance ceremony?"

"Later this week! I'm so excited to officially start my ninja studies, dattebayo! I'm gonna graduate in like, a week and be super strong! You better believe it!" Excited, he was. His voice always climbed when he got excited and eager for something to happen already. Sometimes that attitude reminded her of her brother- and her hope was that he would be much better off the Shinobu. So, he better have gotten as strong as he claimed.

"Well, I'm rooting for you." Masami said, honestly. She wanted to believe in Naruto like she had believed so strongly in her older brother Shinobu. "I won't be able to attend though, Mayumi-sensei is leaving Tsuki in charge and I'm second in command! That's so she and Midori can attend for you, which is good enough, right? We're still cheering for you, just behind the scenes."

"The last time that happened though..." He began to point out an incident that occurred during the winter time when things in the shop had gotten really messy. When he and Midori had wandered in the shop it was a mess of ribbon and fabric and there was pieces of button and other pieces just strewn everywhere and on every single thing. Apparently an infamous cat in the village had wandered inside and well, the rest of a myth at this point to everyone but Tsuki and Masami.

A frantic but awkward laugh escaped her lips. "Hey, that was a small misunderstanding and you know it! We only lost a little of that ribbon and thread... and I lost some of my hair, but that's besides the point. Have a little faith, Naruto-kun." Masami reached up and touched the ends of her hair. It had grown back though, so no worries! "We'll be ready for anything this, so don't you worry!"

Naruto was skeptical, but she seemed like she knew what she was doing. Masami-chan was always "Alright, but if you have trouble again, I'm gonna be laughing for weeks. You won't hear the end of it."

Masami clicked her tongue. "Tch. You're such a pain, Naruto-kun."

"I try my best!"

They ducked inside of the ramen shop, where Ayame and Teuchi could always be found manning the counters. "Good afternoon! Oh, Masami-chan, Naruto-kun, its good to see the two of you. Dropping by for your lunch break?"" Ayame warmly greeted the two of them. Masami beamed. "Uhuh! I finally have enough time to leave the shop for lunch lately, usually I'm swamped in work but not today!"

"That's good to hear. Oh yeah, how's that kimono I helped you with coming along? Have you finished that yet?" Ayame had been a test dummy of sorts for the past few months, it hadn't been the worst experience. She got to wear these nice outfits for free and the only downside was if Masami accidentally poked her with a needle. "It was so beautiful."

"Mmm. Almost, it got along much better after you lent a hand." Masami beamed. "If you wanna drop by after work, I can show you how it is. You'll probably like the few changes I made after I saw you in it. Mayumi-sensei thought I was doing really well, and that's a compliment I won't take lightly."

"Ah," Ayame shivered at that thought. She was more then intimidated by Sato Mayumi, she was a kind woman, however she had an imposing personality that left Ayame feeling a bit uncomfortable... She was impressed that her good friend was able to handle being around her so much! "Her opinion is all important, she is your sensei afterall."

Masami laid a hand over Ayame's. "You'll get used to her, eventually. If you keep helping me out anyway. I actually have some sketches you might like- here hold!" She fiddled with her bag and off those two went onto talk that disinterested the blond that had tagged along for the free lunch.

 _"Girls and clothes_ , am I right old man Teuchi?" Naruto puffed out his cheeks as he was ignored by the two ladies nearby as they chatted each other up. Well- she had said they hadn't talked in a while... so he didn't seen a need to interrupt emither of them from doing that. "Hit me up with the usual, and maybe some extra fish cakes this time, please? Masami-chan is paying!"

"Sure thing, Naruto!"

Somethings may change, but in the same respect, they stay the same. It was only a few more days until Naruto would be off to join the shinobi academy and things were starting to look up once again, in Masami's opinion. It seemed like everything was going to okay.

* * *

 _Tsuki_

"I usually don't mind attention from men, but I don't like it when you guys follow me and don't even bother to face me. It makes you seem like a coward, and honestly, I'm not interested in men that aren't upfront with me in their desires." It occurred to Tsuki that she wasn't alone as she made her way home one afternoon. "It's a bit creepy, to be honest." She merely shrugged her shoulders and glanced around to see if they would make themselves known- and they did. She blinked upon realizing who it was. "Oh, it's you Shisui."

A hand was raised in greeting. "It's nice to see you again too, Tsuki."

"It's been a while." She crossed her arms over her chest. "You've been away for a while, was it a mission that took you far away from Konohagakure this time around?"

He smiled apologetically. "Yeah, unfortunately. It kept me pretty busy. I'm sorry I couldn't contact you for a while, that's my bad. Can I make it up to you?"

"I don't know, it's been a few weeks and you're in trouble... hm." Tsuki faked as if she was in thought about it, putting her finger to her lip, a usual motion she was accustomed to doing when she liked to tease others. "Hm, maybe, I can forgive you over dinner."

"That's fair," Shisui laughed. "I'm just glad you're giving me a chance this time."

"This is the only time," Tsuki teased. "That I'm going to give you another chance in the matter, next time you have to warn me you're leaving if you're able."

Tsuki was very fond of this particular Uchiha. There was a time when she was a drop-out kuniochi, and she stumbled into Shisui that she found that she had to find her own path in life, whatever that could be. She wasn't cut out to a shinobi, she was much too nice to live that lifestyle and Shisui had helped her out by giving her a nudge in the right direction. She had worked countless apprenticeships for a year before she stumbled into Sato Mayumi one rainy night and the rest was history. However, there was this line that they both played with where they were never together... just flirting and small flings when it came down to it.

Shisui was devoted to his work, and while he too was kind, he was able to do what he needed to be a shinobi for the village. Naruto sometimes reminded her of Shisui, though she had never mentioned that thought to anyone but herself. Tsuki was happy to see that he was back once again, it was a relief that he was here again. Many times did she find herself distracted from her work as she wondered if he was alright.

"Things have been going well with Sato-san, huh?"

"I'm almost a master." Tsuki admitted as they pair walked down the dirt path. "She says that I'm so close to gaining the title that it won't be but a few more months... Frankly, it's a bit scary that I'm almost to a point where I could start my own business with it... though, I'm very fond of Mayumi. I don't think I'll leave once I reach master, they're like my family... y'know." There was a hint of emotion she didn't want to delve into, and she hoped that Shisui knew.

"I know... c'mon, you can tell me all about what's been going on over dinner." Shisui said.

Tsuki smiled. "I'd like that a lot."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE.

So, this is it right there, the change is beginning to come to fruition. Tsuki and Masami are also characters that will grow as this story continues, and I hope people are interested in their paths as they continue to learn more about them. Midori gets more talks with Jiraiya in this chapter as I thought it needed more oomph to it in the first place. When she mentioned earlier that she draws trouble to herself, she wasn't kidding and it's only just begun.


	9. Learning Isn't Fun : Academy ARC

Chapter Nine: "Learning Isn't Fun."

* * *

 _Naruto_

The day was finally here!

He awoke that morning with a sense of excitement and anticipation. He rushed Midori and Mayumi out of the front door as soon as he could, his little legs could not carry him fast enough. There was nothing that was going to stop Naruto from getting himself to that academy that morning. He was ready to complete the training already and become a shinobi- in a week, despite what Midori told him.

"Naruto-kun, there's no need to rush." Mayumi reminded him. She was apprehensive about his choice- her own husband died during combat, and she wasn't keen on losing another family member to war... even if it was her adopted grandson he was still family to them. This time of relative peace could only stay intact for so long, and she feared the worst. The child, however, looked up at her and declared he wouldn't die.

Who was she to say no to his dreams?

"There's always a time to rush!" Naruto countered.

Midori had no such ill confidence in her heart. She looked at her adopted son and repeated over and over that he could do anything if he tried his damnedest. If he kept going then he would make it, she knew that. "Mother, there's no stopping Naruto." Midori waved off her worry. "Let him keep up what he's doing. Like, running without looking where he's going. Oh, Naruto, pole ahead-"

 _Bonk_. "Oops."

Mayumi sighed as she offered him her hand, which he gratefully took as he rose back onto his feet. "I meant do that!" He proclaimed.

Midori couldn't help but to roll her eyes as she ruffled his already messy blond locks. He was going to have a rough time, she already knew that. "Sure thing, sunshine, sure thing." He was certainty proving _something_.

The Shinobi Academy was big and imposing, it held a sense of adventure and mystery. It was the closest building to the Hokage Tower, the future trainees always had the tower and the most powerful person within a few yards.

He was caught up in the sights and sounds until the Hokage arrived, cleared his throat and spoke. The Third Hokage spoke that morning with a sense of pride. His speech was short but it had an effect on everyone who heard him. "The Will of Fire will blossom in our youth," he had said. "The power of the village and its people would fuel the young shinobi in their path to become full fledged ninja and kuniochi."

It was something he had to repeat every time a new class entered the Academy, but it felt as though the Third was talking to each and every student to be solely as he believed in them to become great and powerful ninja for the village. That was a way that kept people coming back every year, that they could do something great for village like others among them in the past had done before.

Once he had finished, the head Chunin announced the order and they were on their way to their new classes to start their studies. Students were separated in ways that he didn't pay any mind too, but Midori was all too sure of how these classes were pieced together. It was no odd choice that many future children that were to become heads of their clan were in the same class, it was placed that way for a reason.

Naruto took one last look at before he continued following his new sensei to his classroom, she was smiling in his direction. That was a good sign. "Good luck Naruto!" She had shouted at him, and despite the blush that burned at his cheeks in embarrassment. He knew that she would have his back no matter what happened and with that reassurance, he grinned, waved, and went on his way.

...

"My name is Umino Iruka, and I will be your sensei."

A tan man with a scar upon his face announced from the front of the classroom. He was young, many of the students were aware of this fact. Naruto knew he was younger then his _mother_ \- erm, Midori. He seemed to radiate nerves before he spoke but now he appeared to be resolved and confident. This class was filled with many future Clan Heads, and... his eyes wavered the moment he set eyes onto Uzumaki Naruto.

They had to place him somewhere, because there was no way that he wasn't going to become a shinobi with that... thing inside of him. He just didn't understand why the Third had to place him in his class, did he expect something special out of him? There was no way this wasn't a coincidence.

That was all that was running through the mind of Umino Iruka as he stared out at this class.

He cleared his throat.

"We're going to start out with the some basic techniques and history today, but first, why don't we all take a moment to introduce ourselves. You'll be in class with many of these faces for the next few years, so it's important to know your comrades." He gestured to one girl in the class. "Why don't you start us off?"

"...H-Haruno Sakura," A girl with pink hair announced her name with fumbled words. Her face was hidden behind her locks, and she was glad to have that introduction over with. Iruka offered her a smile, and it turned onto the next child in the row, who spoke "Shino Aburame." and onward it followed until they reached him, Uzumaki Naruto.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I'm going to be the best ninja in all of Konohagakure- and one day after that! I'll be declared Hokage!" Naruto announced. Everyone stared at him, at his declaration. It seemed unbelievable to these children, that Uzumaki Naruto would be anything more then what the grown ups thought of him. A laughing stock, is what this class turned him into... They burst into rapturous laughter.

Naruto grimaced.

Maybe this wouldn't be as great as he had hoped.

...

* * *

 _Tsuki_

Tsuki was always... well, Tsuki. She had been raised by her aunt and uncle, and her best friend as child had been their household cat, Koizumi. If there was one word that could be used to describe her it would be: happy. She never had a frown on her face, and she had never truly felt like she had experienced any kind of turmoil or unfortunate mishap ever. But for many years of her childhood, she had felt like she could do better... but she never knew what she could do better.

She was lost for very long.

Her first choice as a child had been to become a kuniochi, but she wasn't cut out for it. With the war going on they needed people who could do things right and fast. They didn't have much time for people who weren't good for it. She ended up not knowing what to do for so long. Her aunt ran a tea shop and she could just worked there... but it wasn't a good fit for Tsuki.

She was too forgetful with orders, or she would never understand how to haggle prices for the best option. Her aunt and uncle had the right paths for them, but Tsuki had not found what she wanted yet. There had to be something that she could do, certainly somewhere in the village she would be needed.

 _"You're not cut out for this lifestyle, Tsuki. You're too soft and kind to even attack your opponent. You need to find something that you're right for. Something that doesn't scare you at every turn, you'll find it but I can tell you this because I care, you aren't cut out for shinobi."_

 _"...Somewhere deep inside of me, I've known that all along." Tsuki admitted. "My parents were both great shinobi for Konohagakure... I never knew them, they both died when I was still an infant. I guess I just thought I could make myself be more like them by trying to become a kuniochi."_

 _"Y'know I'm sure your parents would have been happier if you chose your own way in life."_

 _"It's not easy to just find something you're good at, Shisui. Look at you, you're great at what you've chosen to do and it was your first try."_

 _"You'll find something, Tsuki, you just need to try everything you can before you can find what you're good at."_

 _"Do you think that's even possible?"_

 _"Of course."_

With a push to fight harder for herself from an old acquaintance, she kept on going.

 _After being booted from another apprenticeship, she found herself on the streets late at night when a rainstorm broke out all of a sudden. She rushed for any cover, any dry place and she found cover underneath one shop nearby. She caught her breath in the shiver cold and slid down to the ground. "I don't know what to do..." Tsuki felt frustrated for the first time in her life. "If I can't hold down a job then I might disappoint my aunt and uncle."_

 _"If you don't know what to do, why don't you come inside instead of freezing to death out here?"_

 _Sato Mayumi offered her hand at that moment. Her hair was tucked back into a bun, and her brown eyes said a million things at once. Behind her was a child, younger then Tsuki herself, almost a miniature version of the woman except for the green eyes that she possessed._ _Tsuki, a lost teenager, stared at her with the weight of the world on her shoulders. Something about this woman told her that this was a crossroad in her life's path and she had to make the decision for herself._

 _She took the extended hand and followed Mayumi like a lost puppy._

"Hey, Tsuki-chan, are you alright?"

"Huh?"

Masami was in front of her, a stack of fabric in tow as she stared at Tsuki from the other side of the counter. "You seemed lost in a daydream or something, I know you're officially a master now, but if Mayumi-sensei caught you like that you know she would whack you with a broom."

Tsuki waved that off, laughing at that idea even occurring. "Masami-chan, she only did that once when I was your age and it was because I wasn't listening to her command." She said. "Oh, is that the set I ordered for Koyuki-san? Finally! She's been stopping by a lot just itching to see it. Now she'll calm down and let me finish the pieve, haha!"

"Uhuh! That's what I got, and a few new sample pieces as well." Masami grinned. "I can't wait to work with some of these myself."

They continued with their work for a few moments before Tsuki couldn't help but to speak up again.

"Masami, I hope I'm not imposing on your personal life, but how are you and your mother lately?"

"Better, my mom is doing a lot better lately, actually. She's started to bake again- oh, remind me to bring you something before I leave today, we have an overflow of baked goods right now and I'm willing to share before mom floods the house." Masami explained. The kitchen had been well, loaded with various options for many days now. On her way to work she would usually drop off different things to people she knew because certainly she and her mother couldn't eat everything! She set down her stack and sighed. "She needs to get out if the house though, before I drown in cakes. How are you doing? Oh, and your family is well I hope?"

"I'm great. My aunt has been having trouble pulling in customers though, her shop has fallen into a funk lately. I've had to help out on my days off from there to make sure things are alright there." Tsuki made a hm noise, wait, she had an idea! "Why don't you mention to her that she could come into my aunt's tea shop, they could use some new menu items... and that would help her and my aunt!"

Masami blinked. She never would have considered something like that! Tsuki was amazing! "Oh! That's a good idea, Tsuki-chan!"

"With Naruto not around I can think clearly." She laughed. The lack of noise was strange, to be honest, the loud kid had become a normal thing and now that he was gone it felt a little strange. Though, being able to think clearly again was a miracle. "I kind miss having him shout in the morning, though." Masami admitted. She had grown close to the kid, and now she was rooting for him to become a stronger shinobi then her brother. "I do hope he's doing alright today... Midori wasn't all that worried about him, but I hope his first day goes well."

"...Ah, me too." Tsuki had to admit as well. "Although now we can gossip more about my dates since he's not here, did I mention that Shisui took me out the other night?"

"He's an Uchiha, isn't he?" Masami wasn't too knowledgeable when it came to different people of notable shinobi fame. She never really put much thought into trying to remember any of them because it had never really pertained to her own being. "Wow, I didn't realize you had all kinds of suitors like that."

Tsuki let out a little laugh. Masami was still young and she wasn't all that experienced with dating other dealing with crushes just yet. It was cute, Tsuki thought, the way the girl's eyes sparkled when she heard about Tsuki's own different options. "I am a little popular, I suppose. I have been out on a lot of dates here lately whenever somebody offers me a night out. It's fun to cut loose sometimes when I have the free time away from the shop. You haven't really been out on a date before, have you?"

Masami's cheeks flared up and she seemed to stutter as she tried to find something to say that wouldn't make her seem so lame. "No- I haven't been out before, but um, I've never really been able to um, deal with who I er, like."

"Oh? Masami-chan has a little crush...?" Tsuki teased. "Do tell."

" _HUSH_!"

* * *

 _3rd pov_

Midori had wanted to pay a moment of respect to Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, and it was the one place she knew should be vacant this time of day given the ceremony going on.

Naruto was going to have tough years ahead of him, and she felt like she needed to promise to the both of them that she would see him through that. After all, they never intended to leave him alone. They had just been in the wrong position and had the worst become of them.

However, when she approached the stone, she knew that it was not vacant. That mop of silver hair in the distance let her know that it was Hatake Kakashi. Perhaps he had left Anbu already, the Third had let him resign from the hard duties that lay in Anbu, in Root. He was better off away from that. She knew.

"..." Would he be paying respects to Uchiha Obito and Nohara Rin?

She knew how Obito had passed, but Rin was a mystery. Her last memory of Konohagakure was blasted into pieces by... Akatsuki, all she could remember was the village was blown to pieces and many died in the process. Naruto had been fighting... She grimaced. Pain? She didn't even remember how that fight had been going. It had been a very long time since she had even tried to drudge up memories. It was better to avoid the memories of a future that may not even come since she existed and changed everything just by interacting with others.

Still, the thought that Kakashi would- might die- among many others left her feeling rather drained.

Many people did not deserve such violent ends, or turbulent situations in their lives in the first place. The shinobi world cared not for its young, and weakest at heart at the very core of it now. This is why for so long she tried to avoid it. To keep away from ninja and their lives. If she got too attached... they might just die even sooner, and it would be all for naught. Midori never wanted to experience the pain of loss again... but it was something that was creeping behind her no matter how hard she fought. She knew it was feeble to even think about these things, that she should just focus on things as they are and as they could be if she kept fighting for better, but the what-ifs just hit Midori at times when she was alone with her thoughts.

Naruto could change things, she believed with her heart. That's why she was trying so hard for him- so hard to make him try harder and learn more then he ever had on his on. It wasn't as if she thought he would be doomed without her help- but he could be much better if people fought for him so much sooner. If she could make a difference in him, she knew change could help the future she once saw somehow. But even her grasp on Naruto was weak, she was well aware that Sarutobi Hiruzen had her back when it came to Naruto.

He allowed her to adopt him, despite arguments from Danzo, and the village elders, Mitokado Homura and Utane Koharu. They had argued a simple civilian caring for the 'village weapon' was blasphemy, that if anybody should take him in it should be shinobi.

Hiruzen had fought back against them, and his argument kept her with Naruto. The fact Midori could take care of him without fear, and keep him under control from rage or anger was a huge factor. The beast was considered a being of hatred, and Naruto had to have positivity to combat that. Midori provided that. Danzo even offered the idea of taking the boy in himself. But, again, Hiruzen refused.

Midori was beyond grateful for that.

It was a memory she tried not to think much on, after all, she managed to keep Naruto in her care despite the protests she had faced. There was still a fear in the back of her mind that things weren't left at that. Danzo wasn't exactly somebody she trusted- as she trusted the Third in some regard. Something about him rubbed her the wrong way and she was almost certain that something was very-very wrong behind the scenes. With the cracks in her memory and what she didn't know about people kept her trying her best to be on guard.

If she ever slipped up, made a mistake, he would be back where he started. The conditions were serious to keeping him and she had kept them all. The wind brought Midori back from her thoughts as she made up her mind that she would say her peace and return to her mother's shop to get back to work.

When Midori turned her attention back in front of her, she couldn't see Kakashi anymore. Maybe he had left then? There wasn't any way to tell- but she didn't want to focus on that. It was hard enough to focus with the weight on her mind as it was. Midori merely shook the thought from her head as approached the memorial stone, letting a soft sigh. "Sometimes I feel like he's a lot to handle, and I'm going to fail at what I set out to do." She mumbled. "There's just so many people against me that I'm scared I'm not handling it right, that I'm failing him. But I promise that I'm going to keep trying no matter how defeated I feel. He's worth it." Bowing her head, she turned to leave.

"They would appreciate that." The words were weak, distant on the wind but he knew that she had heard him. Her eyes flickered back in where she assumed his direction as she followed the path back to the village. "I just hope you're right about that."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE.

Midori died before the completion of the manga, so she has no idea whatsoever what's coming in the future after the Pain Invasion ARC. But, now that she's starting to come to grips with her decision to care for Naruto she's going to start pushing harder to make some differences to what she can vaguely remember happening in the story. Her career as a seamstress will come into play with that, you'll all see.


	10. Determination Brewing : Academy ARC

Chapter Ten: "Determination Brewing."

* * *

 _Naruto_

Naruto was working day and night now.

It had only been three months since he entered the Academy, and it was a lot harder then he had expected. There was so much to remember and to do- Midori did her best to help him with his studies but he wasn't exactly the best at retaining knowledge. If there was one thing he could do, it was punch something. So, that's what he was determined to do. He would leave the academy as soon as he could to train.

Why wasn't everyone as accepting as Midori? He wondered. It hadn't been very long ago that it seemed like everyone was against him, and the moment that Midori had taken him in and shown him kindness he had started to believe that things would be different when it came to people in the village. Sure, things were different now. He had some people in his life that meant a lot to him.

Sato Midori and Mayumi, Akagi Masami, Tsuki, Old man Teuchi, his daughter Ayame... there was so many people there now compared to what he had, and he was grateful for it.

The thought weighed heavy on his mind as his fist made contact with wood. He thought he might be able to make friends at the academy _on his own_ , but nobody seemed to want to bother with him. Everyone treated him as they always had, and he was desperate for a friend, one that he could make on his own and without any help from Midori. She made it seem like it was possible... yet.

Nobody seemed to care no matter how hard he tried. His fist made contact again, and then his foot. Recently, he had begun to cook up some pranks on his sensei that got him in trouble but made everyone else amused. The laughter seemed rapturous and positive so he eat that up, and pretended like everything would be fine if things kept on like that.

If Midori knew he was causing trouble... Naruto shook the thought from his head.

On occasion, he found he could skip class with Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Choji, they didn't seem to mind him much but not enough to hang outside of class. He took what he could get since they didn't mind him around. Any friendship at this rate was something he would take.

Naruto flopped over onto the grass as he caught his breath. The sun had set already, and Midori would not be happy about that. She liked him to be home before the sun set entirely, something silly about how she worried about him being out at night. He didn't like worrying her, and he didn't like the current situation but what could he do? She was always going out of her way to brave things that were hard, and he could to do it too. So, he was going to keep training his ass off and prove himself to everyone!

Naruto pulled himself back off of the ground, and went right back to it once again. He would prove himself to everyone no matter what it took.

* * *

"Naruto, I know you want to train all the time now, but I can't heep wrapping you up every other day because you overdid it, again." I scolded him for coming inside with more bangs and bumps. I knew he would heal up quicker then other children but I hated to leave him without some coverings just in case it took longer then what I assumed. "You're going to look like a mummy if you keep this up, and my mother will scold me for not scolding you enough. And you know how that is."

Naruto didn't say much, but he did mumble an apology.

"There, all done." I stepped up and rubbed my hands together. "If you're going to keep doing this, then you'll have to let me show you how to keep from breaking your bones."

I felt his eyes shift back onto me. "How would you know?"

"You don't know what I've done in the past." I said mysteriously. "I know more then you think."

"Don't sound mysterious it doesn't make you cool at all." He gave me a look, the one I usually gave him whenever he said something stupid to me. Waving that look away, I smiled. "I am the coolest mother, do not even go there, sunshine."

Naruto hopped out of the chair I had made him plop in when he stumbled through the front door of our apartment. "I have to study," He grimaced. "Iruka-sensei assigned a lot of stuff to go over, it's so boring." He had genuinely been trying to read through and learn things, but it was proving tough with his attention span. He was more excited about fighting then learning, but you had to have a balance of both to be a good student in this academy of hard-knocks.

"I could always help you, y'know." I offered. "I know how to make learning much more action packed if that's your problem."

He shrugged, helplessly. "...I know, but I've been trying to help myself lately."

I frowned. "...Is something else bothering you?"

"No, I'm alright." He reassured me and headed down the hall to his room. I knew better then to let that slide, but he wasn't ready to admit the problem to me just yet and I would respect that. He would tell me- or I would find out on my own if things got worse.

It was only a matter of time.

...

The next morning, I set out to do some shopping after I dropped Naruto off at the shinobi academy. My mother usually brought by food these days, and I hardly ever had to cook much unless Naruto wanted me to cook something specific. I had the same few shops I would visit, that being only two, because they were the only ones that would allow me service these days. One was a elderly woman who pitied me, and the other was owned by one of my mother's friends.

Masami had decided to join me, she wouldn't be scolded for being late to work since the shop was closed today. She was telling me about her mother, and how she had been accepted to work part time at the tea house that Tsuki's aunt owned. It seemed as though Masami and Tsuki were growing abet closer in recent weeks, and I was glad to see that Masami wasn't all too intimidated by Tsuki anymore. "It's working out very well. My mother is smiling again!"

The loss of Shinobu was hard on her, hard on the whole Akagi family when it came down to it. I understood that the pain would never leave, but they could get better if they didn't allow their grief to consume their beings. I was glad to hear that she was doing better, I hadn't yet met her mother but on one occasion but she seemed kind enough and nobody wants anybody to suffer like that. "I hope it works out for everyone." I offered her a smile.

"Me too," She replied. I set my basket into her hands, and nodded my head. "Hold onto that for a moment, I need to pick up some of my mother's favorite fruit. It's all she'll eat when she has a cold unfortunately, stubborn old woman." I grimaced. I entered the shop with Masami in tow, when a voice called out to me.

"Midori-san! It's been a while!" Called out Watanabe Ryouta, the son of the shop keep. He was a bit older then myself, but he had a kind smile that seemed genuine enough. I believe he had been out of the village for the past few months, so he might not have known what I had been up to when it came to Naruto. "How have you been?"

"Oh. Ryouta-san, it's nice to see you again." I greeted with a small wave. I was only being polite, as Mayumi always insisted. It was important that I kept my reputation right as rain, after all. "How is your father doing lately?"

"Great, great. I'm running the shop now, he's out on a run for a bit with my younger brother. I am excited, actually, he trusts me enough to leave me in charge! What about your mother, I heard she is a bit under the weather lately." Ryouta smiled, he pulled a basket of apples out from behind his desk. "I figured you would drop by sooner or later once I heard that, so I got you the best picks all ready."

That was kind of him. "Thank you, Ryouta-san, my mother will appreciate this."

When we left, Masami burst into a fit of giggles. She usually didn't do that unless she was gossiping with her friend, Ayame, so I was caught off-guard when she directed that at me. Upon noticing my raised eyebrow, she decided to let me in on what she thought was so funny. "He likes you," Masami teased.

I glanced at her. "Well, of course he does, we've been acquaintances for years, so there's no malice there y'know."

"I mean... man, are you dense Midori-chan?" Masami said, to which I blinked. She was implying that he liked me romantically. "Oh, you mean... Ah, that way. He's just an acquaintance, Masami-chan, I don't like him like that."

"Well, he likes you like that." She countered.

I stuck out my tongue.

There had been a time when I didn't mind chatting about my romantic options, but that was a strictly limited department after I had taken in Naruto. There were plenty of attractive men and women in Konohagakure but I never really put any effort in that since I spent so many years of my life trying to avoid others that I didn't notice when things like that sprung up in regards to myself. "He's not my type, Masami-chan, plus, I'm too busy focusing on Naruto right now to just- go out like that, besides, worry about your own dating life, not mine."

Masami hmphed. "Don't get onto me like Tsuki was the other day, she was trying to pry my crush out of me without any regard for how I felt."

"That's her way of showing she cares, don't worry she's tried to do that to me before I was your age. She'll lay off after a bit," I shrugged my shoulders. "She thinks that she's helping by trying to torment your crush into going out with you. It's a little problematic."

"You think she would actually do that..?" Masami asked.

"Are you trying to get her help, _now_?" I raised an eyebrow.

Masami immediately shook her head and tried to refute that idea from my thoughts. She tried to change the subject, opening her mouth to say something else. "Uh, no. Actually, uh, how's Naruto doing lately? I haven't seen him in a while, is he busy with his studies?"

I nodded my head. "More or less. He spends a lot of his time out of our apartment these days, he's trying to train really hard lately. I haven't seen him much either when he gets home at night. But, he's going to come in with me on his next day off, he promised."

"He's really determined then," Masami said. "I'm glad he's doing well."

"He's trying his best." I did agree. Naruto was trying his best. I knew something wasn't right though, and at that moment it had then occurred to me what time of the year it was. It had been a year since things had changed for the both of us, and fall was just coming through the air. "Though, speaking of my sunshine, that reminds me... I can't believe I forgot to tell you guys but his birthday is actually coming up very soon." It would be the first time we would be celebrating it together, and that was something I planned on making special.

Masami blinked. "Really? Oh, we have to do something big for him! My mother is really good at baking and she knows how to make all kinds of treats, maybe I could get her to make him something when she has the chance off of the tea shop."

"That's kind of you to offer, but if she does do that let her know that I'll have to help her. I do have a particular idea in mind and she would need my hands to help." I said.

"Sure thing."

...

I knocked on the door to my mother's upstairs apartment a few times before she finally answered the door. She wasn't all that surprised to see me, Tsuki had been caring for her for the last few days but I had advised her to take the day off today and I could check up on my mother for her. I had been meaning to after all, we had not really had the chance to talk much for the last couple of weeks. At work, it was all about business and there wasn't much time to converse like that.

Tsuki and Masami were a little less serious when it came to that matter, but there was no budging my mother when it came to that. She had softened a little ever since I had brought Naruto around, but she wasn't going to have a complete transformation from her true character.

Mayumi stepped to the side and let me inside. She returned to her seat on her couch. She had her hair down today, it had thrown me off to see it not in it's usual tucked bun. She had a blanket around herself, it wasn't too warm in Konohagakure when the winter was approaching either. I, myself, wasn't looking too forward to another winter where snow would be on the way.

I didn't care much for the season.

"You're looking a little better today, mother." It was true, her cheeks were a bit more colorful then they had been days prior. Mayumi had been struck done by a seasonal cold and at her age, she couldn't handle it like she once could. "I brought you your favorite," I raised the basket up and set it down on the coffee table in front of her. "Masami helped me out with the shopping today, so it didn't me as long as it should have this go around."

"That's great, dear." Mayumi murmured. Her voice was still a little hoarse. I doubted she would want to speak much if her throat still ached.

"There's also some honey and your favorite tea for later when you're feeling up to it." I added. "I made sure to pack that before I left the house this morning." Mayumi didn't as anything as I pressed my hand to her forehead. It wasn't as hot as it had been when I had last checked. "You're not as feverish either, I'm glad."

Mayumi made a knowing sound. "Mm."

"You're heading back to bed though, right?"

"Once you're on your way," Mayumi confirmed.

"I'll see you in a couple of days. I know Tsuki mentioned that we're having a little surprise party for Naruto at my place in a couple of days. It's just going to be the few of us, but I want it to be just right, y'know?" I said. "I hope you'll be feeling better by Naruto's party." Something about the way she looked at me right as I was leaving left me feeling like she had more she wanted to say to me but she couldn't find the will to say what she needed.


	11. Secrets : Academy ARC

Chapter Eleven: "Secrets.."

* * *

 _Naruto_

"Oh, Naruto-chan, I didn't expect to you near my house!"

"Huh?" He looked to find the source of the voice. It was Tsuki, she was dressed in her usual form-fitting kimono but today she had a brighf flower pin in her hair instead of a ribbon. "Oh, hey Tsuki-san, I didn't realize you lived here." She lived in comfort different from Midori and Naruto, while they had less Tsuki was blessed with more inna different way.

"It's nice to see you again! You haven't dropped by in such a long time, or maybe you have and I forgot." Tsuki frowned. "Either way, I miss seeing you in our shop everyday."

"I kinda miss that too, sometimes." Naruto admitted.

"Shinobi Academy not all you wanted to it to be?" Tsuki raised an eyebrow. Intriguing, but maybe he was having some inner turmoil about his choice. She had been there once, maybe she could lend a helping hand. She plopped down onto the ground and gestured to the spot next to her.

Naruto reluctantly sat down next to her. "It's- hard." Was all he could come up eith for the lack of a better word. "I mean, I'm enjoying myself but everybody still..." He trailed off.

"Mistreats you?" Tsuki finished.

"Don't tell Midori-chan, okay? She always says I can do anything I put my mind to doing, but it's hard when everybody is against you succeeding." Naruto sighed, he looked over to Tsuki. He wasn't quite sure why he was being so frank with Tsuki, but she was always a nice face who never seemed to doubt him. "I'm doing my best and I'm trying to be even better then that when I get pushed."

"As long as you know that, why let other people bother you?" Tsuki suddenly said, her lips pursed. "Naruto-kun, if you know what you're capable of, keep working hard so one day you'll succeed at your dreams. If anybody can do it, I know you can." She shut her eyes, a flash if this goofy child boasting his dream rang through her mind. "When I was your age I thought I might be a strong kuniochi by now."

"Huuh? You wanted to be kuniochi?" Naruto blinked.

Tsuki nodded her head. It was a long gone dream, but she didn't regret following a different path because she was happy. "When I was your age, yes, but my family didn't really want me to become a shinobi... and I was never really cut out for fighting. So, I never got the chance. It let me find a path that makes me very happy, and the only reason I'm here today is because I fought to find a path for myself. If you can't see a path in front of you, make one!"

Naruto considered this. "Make a path...?" He pondered. He had been following Midori for a while and she always seemed to know the right way but that had gotten him a bit side-tracked ever since he started training.

"It might leave some bumps or bruises but, once you make it to the other side, you'll be happy you kept going to find your dream." Tsuki said. "Does that make sense?"

Naruto slowly nodded his head. "Thanks, Tsuki-san. I'll consider that."

She smiled. "Not a problem." Suddenly, she had a thought flash through her mind. "Oh, would you like to drop by my Aunt's shop? Masami-chan's mother just started making cakes and other sweets there, and we need some people to taste her samples and since we need a few more people you seem just right. Whatever is most popular will be added to the menu permanently!"

"Oh, sure, I don't think Midori-chan will mind if I'm just a little late getting home tonight..." Naruto cracked a grin. Tsuki pressed a hand to her mouth to stiffen some of the laughter that dared to escape her lips. "...I'll give you her favorite as a peace offering!"

* * *

"I know it's not really my place to say it... but I think that you've had your nose in that sketchpad for far too long, Midori." Masami spoke up from across the table. I had been at it for a while, but I was determined to fill this book up with everything that I could come up with. No idea was getting cut from my mind, if I thought it was worth the note then I had it taken down. "What exactly is it that you're working on?"

"What aren't I working on?" I mumbled. _Everything_.

Masami grimaced. "I mean you've been working on designs for a while, and there's all kinds of notes in that book. Is that a new line you're planning?"

I lifted up my eyes to meet her curious gaze. "You could say that. I'm working on a huge project- actually, I've been working on this at home for a while longer then you've seen me do here. It's something that should open up our doors to whole new audience."

"Something entirely new?" Masami was even more curious. "Do you mind if I take a peak?"

I shrugged my shoulders and sank back into my seat. Masami wasn't too experienced when she first arrived to our shop, but she was coming into herself as of late with her hard studying she had put herself through. She was quick to numbers and calculations, despite it being something she wanted to hate at first. She couldn't, however, retain much on the history of different fabrics and what worked best when and what did not.

As an apprentice, she was coming into her own and I suddenly realized at that moment that Masami could give me a fresh perspective.

"I could actually use a second opinion." I finally said. "I haven't had one yet, and maybe you'll see more merit then my mother might."

Masami came over to my side and took a look at what she wanted. Her fingers pawed through the pages as she tried to formulate a response. "Wow, this is amazing, these are all designs for shinobi I've never seen before." She murmured, mostly to herself. "Are there fabrics that durable?" She commented as she pointed to a particular design.

It was a vest- similar to that of the bulletproof vests that I had seen in my life prior. I never wanted to dwell on information I learned from my adoptive grandmother's nephew in this life, but it turned out that all his military knowledge he tried to drill into me before I ran away was actually going to help me.

"Ah, it takes a particular set of fibers and weaving to get that level of durability and enough to withstand blades, well- its not a total protection, but thicker the quality the more protection you get." I explained. "It's different system to the usual flak jackets out Chunin and Jonin use, its based upon its principal theory but its more developed." I explained. "I've been doing a lot of research ever since Naruto decided he was going to be Hokage someday and we can benefit shinobi a lot more then just supplying just kimono and yukata all year round."

It was true, after all.

When I wasn't working or with Naruto, I had spent a lot of time in the library as well as deconstructing fabrics in shop. I had been doing this for quite some time, but seeing as my mother was almost strictly into designing for special events it was hard to ask for her input.

She was tight flipped when it came to shinobi after all; Despite having softened just a little with Naruto around it wasn't much different.

"There's some other things there as well, I've also been looking into more styles that weigh less but hold up longer- as well as keeping it looking nice. Oh, and a handful of almost far-fetched ideas about chakra focused suits for certain nature type users. I dare say a wing-suit might be too much, but it would be a help of a thing to see." I mused. It existed in some extension so not impossible.

There were these chakra suits developed in the Land of Snow, so it wasn't completely out of commission. There were also armors that worked like it, but that was becoming ancient in use and the world needed some kind of change that could be of more use in my experience.

Masami set the book down. "I think you've really got something here, Midori. We could bring in a lot of funds if we can fully flesh these things out for the village. Supplying a change for the shinobi that keeps them safer and alive? I'm sure you would be set for life, and not only that but highly respected for making things better for those in battle." In some regard, I knew she was thinking that had this been done before she might still have her brother, but if this could save more lives and grief?

" _We_?" I asked.

"There's no way you can do it all alone, I'm going to help." Masami told me, "I think my brother would be happy knowing we could make a difference like that for people."

I clicked my tongue. She wasn't backing down but I wasn't about to turn down the helping hand when it was extended to me. "Tsk. It's not going to be easy, Masami-chan, if you wanna help me out with this; You have to be ready to study even more off the clock and that's gotta involve a lot of your free time you have right now."

"That's what I expected," Masami crossed her arms over her chest. "I like to have something that can really challenge my way of thinking."

"You've been around Naruto too much," That was more of a compliment then she would probably read into. "Alright, let's get started."

* * *

Author's Note:

My health is such shit lately. I've been having a very hard time and I'm glad some people are still following and reviewing after a bit of a hiatus. The story isn't dead haha just might be slow on the updates. I'm dealing with a lot of different things and its hard to be motivated. Happy New Year, Y'all! Hope your year is better then last year by far.


	12. Lingering Kiss : Academy ARC

Chapter Twelve: "Lingering Kiss."

* * *

 _Mayumi_

"Mother, is something wrong?" Midori finally broke the silence. It was as though she was tired of feeling the air surrounding them as it filled with too much tension. Her lips curled into a frown. "Instead of avoiding the problem, let's just deal with it."

"...I didn't want to bring this up, but its time I'm honest with you. I have been sick as of late, and while that has kept me from working most days... That's not the only reason." Mayumi frowned, a rare glimpse into her emotions visibly darkening. "We're slowly slipping through the cracks from the lack of clientele." She had not told Masami, or Tsuki. The two had been blissfully unaware as they ran the shop that things were not well for any of them.

Midori grew silent. The room was even more uncomfortable then it had been moments prior. "You're not going to say it, but I know you don't want to admit that it has to do with Naruto."

Mayumi grimaced.

 _"Mother, I don't want to be a shinobi." Midori was just approaching the age where the question would be proposed. After all, she wasn't a clan child and she didn't have to be pushed into becoming a shinobi unless she wanted it for herself. Even in times of war, there was a choice for a handful of children in Konohagakure to not follow the way of the ninja and help the village in other aspects._

 _Mayumi paused in what she was doing, setting the garment aside she turned her attention to her daughter. "You don't?"_

 _"I am not interested in it, is all." Midori had said. There seemed to be more to it then that. Mayumi wanted to see underneath that. It felt as though she was saying she didn't want to go like her father had. "I want to be more like you. I want to be a seamstress." She pressed._

 _It was the first time that Midori had shown much interest in anything; For a long time, she had been a quiet and private child. She seemed to read and devour books on her own accord and didn't spend much time wanting to be out of the house playing with other children._

 _It didn't strike Mayumi as odd. Midori was much like herself, reserved and interested only in what worked for her. Though, there were times were it felt as though Midori was much more mature then she should have been. It reminded her of children who were rushed into the academy the moment they showed advanced prowess, there was a Hatake close to her age that had shown signs similar to her._

 _He was already on the battlefields, much like her husband Kaito had been. If Mayumi was honest, she didn't want that life for her child. The thought had been heavy on her mind for a long time, what if Midori chose that lifestyle? Of course she would have supported her child through it... but she wasn't sure if she lost her child, along with her husband, she would ever be able to recover._

 _Thoughts whirling in her mind,_ _"If that's what you want to do," Mayumi finally said. "Then you can't joke around about that choice, you'll have to take everything I teach you with serious consideration."_

 _"Of course." Midori confirmed. Her short raven hair bobbing with her head as she gave the confirmation._

"Mother, you know you never had to agree with my choices." Midori said. "I was fully prepared for you to turn me away when you returned." The way she held herself was strong, though her voice wavered slightly as she spoke saying otherwise, Mayumi noted.

Mayumi stood her ground as she listened to her daughter speak her mind fully before opening her mouth to respond.

"I knew when I made my mind up what that meant, and I wasn't scared of the repercussions for myself. I knew it was likely that meant you would push me away, while that would sting... I know I could've dealt with it. But the thing is, you didn't when you could have and I respect that." Midori turned around and met Mayumi's gaze. "The world is changing, it's coming fast and you have to be ready to accept what that entails. This place isn't going to hold up forever the way it is, Mother, and it's not only my son that makes people change their mind on coming here."

Midori paused as she set up a finished hooking a line of streamers against the flat wall. She looked to Mayumi, her lips set into a line and her eyes seemed to gleam with something that Mayumi couldn't read. "I know business has been slipping, but I think I have something that could change that." Midori spoke with a hint of confidence. "I've been working on something for a while, and I think it's finally time I show you what I got."

* * *

 _Iruka_

"You can't keep doing things like this."

Iruka-sensei was off on another lecturing tirade and he wasn't about to stop chewing them out for causing a mess either. He swore, he was already graying and he was hardly into his second decade of life already. Particularly, Uzumaki Naruto was a bit of a show-out and it wasn't making it much easier for him to deal with everything that child stood for. On occasion, he was dealing with Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Choji as well but in a lesser regard. However, when this group was together it made kind of mess for him. It was one thing to deal with one misbehaving kid, it was another to have a whole posse for them together but that doubled the odds of something going wrong.

Today in particular... one of these boys had set off a clever trap in the classroom which required class to be sent out early that day. There was paint and glue and things he couldn't quite identify in the travesty. His first assumption had been Naruto, so immediate blame went his way but when some other boys began to snicker it seemed as though there was more in cahoots then his first thought.

"You can't keep boring us, sensei!" Chirped Naruto in response.

"To be fair, you should have seen that coming already being a ninja and all!" Kiba was in agreement with Naruto for once. "You should have expected the unexpected."

Iruka pinched the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes. "You boys are going to spend the rest of the afternoon cleaning up this mess, and nobody leaves until this classroom is spotless." He said. "Is that what unexpected situation you wanted? Well, it's what you got!"

There was a chorus of groans and grunts in response.

Perhaps, it was a good idea that he was going to meet with Sato Midori in a few days time; He had never met the woman bold enough to take him in, but he had seen her maybe one or twice before in his life as she was only a few years his senior.

...

 _Naruto_

"This is all your fault Naruto."

"You went along with it, so it's your fault too." Naruto shrugged his shoulders. He didn't like that he was scrubbing seats and walls on his birthday but he wasn't really expecting anything. Midori had made him a pretty good breakfast that morning and wished him a good day, but nothing really out of the ordinary had happened so he didn't think much of what would be waiting for him at all. If it was just another day, Midori would be sitting on the couch waiting for him as she wrote in one of her books at the table. Instead of that, he was just here listening to the over exaggerated groans of Kiba and occasionally the small grumble from Choji because he had run out of chips to consume while they cleaned.

This went on for quite some time until the group of boys had finished the room and it was back to relative normalcy.

It was strange because when he exited the Academy somebody was waiting for him. It was Masami! "Oi, Masami-chan!" He jogged up to her at break-neck's speed with a grin. "What are you doin' here, ttebayo?"

"Midori wanted me to make sure that you came back to the shop today instead of your apartment. She was in the middle of something really important with Mayumi-sensei so I decided to come get you myself! That's alright, right?" Masami said. The pair made their way down the street towards the Sato Dress Shop, while the mood relatively joyous. Naruto hadn't seen Masami in couple of days and it was always good to see her or Tsuki whenever he had the chance.

"Have they decided what stuff your Mom gets to make at the shop yet?" Naruto asked. "I really liked everything I tried with Tsuki-chan the other day, so I hope all of it works!"

"Ah, they are close to making the final decision but I have no idea what will win." Masami said. Truthfully, she was very proud that her Mother was getting to do what she enjoyed now and seemed to be doing a lot better since what happened to Shinobu. She ran a hand through her dirty blonde hair, and tugged it free of the ponytail it had been tucked into all morning. "I should have known that you would have ended up trying everything, I bet Midori-san doesn't know about that though."

"Don't tell her, dattebayo!" Naruto protested with a pout on his face.

Masami couldn't help but to laugh at the look on his face. Like, a puppy that had been caught eating your food when he shouldn't have been. "I won't tell, don't worry about it. Oh! There's the shop! We should probably hurry up before the sun sets, huh?"

The young boy suddenly began to run past her towards the building just up ahead. "I'll race you there!"

"Oi, wait up Naruto-kun!"

* * *

 _Tsuki_

"Oh, I didn't realize you would be with Itachi-san, Shisui-kun!"

It had been quite some time since she had seen Uchiha Itachi, however, he was a good friend of Shisui so it wasn't very surprising that the two of them were together. For some reason something about it just felt a bit weird to her. Like the former, Itachi was very much a prodigy of his clan and it always felt a bit awing to be in his presence. For a kid his age, he was well beyond his years. Shisui had however, promised that they would spend the day together for the first time in forever so it definitely was a surprise to meet the gaze of Itachi instead. "I can come back later if you're in the middle of something," Tsuki trailed. She held her basket of treats at her side unsure of the plan.

"Oh, it's alright, we were just finishing up here, Tsuki. Why don't you head on to the park and I'll meet you there in a few minutes?" Shisui offered cooly.

"Alright, but you better be right behind me," Tsuki scolded him as she narrowed her eyes in his direction. "Last time you said something like that you didn't show up for two days and I'm not in the mood to chew you out." Beaming, she gave a small wave to the two as she headed beyond their spot. "It was nice seeing you, Itachi-san."

...

Shisui materialized much sooner then she had expected of him, what a relief! She thought. "That was fast," Tsuki couldn't help but to say. "I hope I didn't cut your meeting a little too short." She wasn't all that sure that he got much time to himself anymore, much less time to chat off-duty with his friends anymore. It was difficult to imagine having not lived that lifestyle herself.

"Don't worry about that, Tsuki, it was nothing." Shisui waved his hand to signify the worth of that conversation. "I noticed your Aunt gave you the works to bring along with you. Is that what I think it is in there?"

"Your favorite? Of course. My Aunt doesn't play around when it comes to what she gives me for my dates, of course you should really stop by soon and get a taste of the stuff Akagi-san has been making for us... it's almost just as good." Tsuki let out a small laugh. "I have to say almost otherwise we might hear her protest all the way on this side of Konohagakure."

He sat down on the ground next to her and dug his hand into the basket. "Things have been going well then, I'm glad."

Tsuki nodded her head and her short locks bobbed along with it. Things had been smooth for her and her friends for the most part and that was a relief... it had been riled about a bit when Naruto arrived but it seemed to dying back down into a sense of normalcy. She felt a bit content for the most part but she still yearned for something more that she couldn't quite understand just yet.

"It's been alright. There might not be a lot of exciting things going on or anything like that, but I can breathe easy and not worry about anything for once." Tsuki said.

"Isn't that what you wanted though?" Shisui asked as he took a bite of the small pastry. "No worries about anything just knowing everything is going to be okay?"

Tsuki paused. For a long time that had been what she wanted... When she was young she wanted to live like she had no problems, and where that had ended up left a bit out of touch. She found her own way after a while of confusion, and it was comfort to know that life could be quiet and without being fraught with trouble. There was that piece again the back of her mind crawling to be in the middle of something that wasn't so routine. It could have been the rebellious teenager inside of her itching to get out but Tsuki couldn't be entirely sure.

"It was and still is what I want. Though, there's a part of me that wants to act out at least once... you know?"

"You, cause some mayhem?" Shisui couldn't help but to laugh at the thought. "Wouldn't that be you putting off a stitch by a fraction of an inch to live on the wild side?"

Tsuki felt her cheeks flare up. "I knew I shouldn't have told you about that, don't tease me!"

The two broke out in a small chorus of laughter and that was how the rest of their afternoon went... A small moment of something that was not more or less what they had had before.

"I'll drop by your house later, okay?" Shisui promised.

He leaned in and stole a small kiss.

"O-oh. Okay." Tsuki strained to find the right words to say but that was all she could come up with. "I'll see you then."

Something about the way his eyes looked made her feel a bit unsure. Tsuki raised a hand to her lips as she felt the lingering tingles against her lip; Her heart was beating faster then usual but she didn't seem to care. She would never admit that she liked him much more then she let on... their relationship was always just, left in the air. They might not ever be as close as she hoped they might be, but there would always be these small moments that reminded her of what could have been.

As the sun began to set in the distance she suddenly remembered that she had somewhere to be.

"Oh no, I almost forgot about Naruto's party!"

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE.

So, we're starting to branch out more from Midori as things start to heat up around the village. Something is coming, and unfortunately we all know the outcome to be.

I want my readers to know that if you struggle with chronic illness, mental illness, or any other struggles medically that there's always people out there who know how you feel. While my conditions hinder me and i've had to make changes to my life that I never thought I could, it all turned out okay because I've got some support system. I won't ever be cured of my ailments and I'm okay with that. I do appreciate the sentiments you all send though, good days are slim and far between but I'm hopeful for some better days. This chapter might've been out sooner had I not been distracted by the new Fall Out Boy album.


	13. Little Things : Academy ARC

Chapter Thirteen: "Little Things."

* * *

 _Naruto_

"Surprise! Happy birthday!"

Naruto stared wide-eyed at the celerabration in front of him. There was a huge cake and all of his closest people in one room, just for him and his birthday. He could feel his eyes welling up because he was just so happy. He stumbled into a run to hug Midori who eagerly returned it.

"I can't believe you did all this, 'ttebayo!" He blubbered when he finally spoke back up and found the words he wanted. "Thank you Midori-chan."

"As long as I'm here, you'll always have people to celebrate today with." Midori told him earnestly. "I'm sorry if you didn't think we were going to be doing anything for today but I really wanted to surprise you, Sunshine."

To think he had spent a majority of his time cleaning up and getting punished and now he was here with people who really cared about him and how he felt. It was like his time at the Academy so far didn't matter as long as he had his family. Family. Yes, he considered Midori and her Mother, Tsuki, and Masami... Ha, even Ayame and Teuchi had came.

They were all equally important to him. For a moment he didn't crave acknowledgement from the village, because everybody who cared was here. One day he knew everybody would see their wrong ways and come around, they would and he would prove they could. But for now?

This was okay.

He got gifts from everybody, and he got to blow out candles for the first time in his life. Masami teased him about growing older and getting to be a real ninja soon enough; Tsuki reminded him that it was fine to go at his own place to counter Masami. They both had given him gifts that were practical, Masami gave him some training books her brother had left behind, whereas Tsuki handed him something to help him with any future sewing endeavors he wanted to do.

Teuchi promised him a free bowl of ramen on his next visit!

Mayumi gave him some new clothes that she had handmade herself, and boy was he glad to see that.

Midori had waited till last and gave him a photograph of everyone that had been taken a few weeks prior and he hadn't thought much of at the time. She blundered a bit about it and Naruto laughed about it but he was happy.

The party went off without a hitch, needless to say and it was something that he didn't think he would ever forget. He could tell Midori was beyond grateful that nothing went wrong and everything seemed to be fitting in place instead of full of chaos when they both arrived home that night.

Overall, he had a great night and it was such a whirlwind he didn't come back to Earth until he sat down in his bed that night. Naruto set the photo frame next to his bed. What a family he had now.

* * *

I was surprised when I opened my front door and it was none other then Umino Iruka standing there; the Third had mentioned this might happen sooner or later if only out of morbid curiosity. I hadn't put much thought to it, but apparently, I should have listened a bit more this go around.

"You are... Sato Midori?" He stared.

I slowly nodded my head. "And you are?"

"A-ah, forgive me for intruding on you this morning but I am Umino Iruka- I'm one of the Chunin in charge of Naruto's class at the Academy." He explained to me. His posture indicated he was nervous but he was masking it fairly well with his voice and facial expression. I was well aware that was his purpose but it wasn't something he knew.

"What brings you to my apartment, Umino-san?" I asked.

Halfly, I expected him to beat around the bush because Naruto was a touchy subject- especially for him as of this moment. He wasn't yet to the point where his mind would begin to change, although he was standing in front of me now so I would have to give him some props for facing some demons. "I was wondering if we could chat about Naruto, you see, he's been quite a hassle these days and it's starting to get out of hand."

Raising an eyebrow, I stepped to the side. "Why don't we talk over some tea?"

...

I poured some tea into glasses as I listened to Iruka speak.

"It took them all afternoon to clean up the mess in particular. But I have the feeling he was the ring leader in this."

"He's always been mischievous, you know? He does enjoy a good laugh when he gets the chance though I thought I taught him to only do something like that if it's in good spirits." Handling my glass, I raised it to my lips. "Of course, if he's disrupting class that's not ideal and I do apologize if he's caused you some issues with his small pranks."

"They're not exactly small pranks." Iruka explained the few things that had been occurring lately and they had been starting to grow in the scale of things that he was capable of. Hiding my urge to laugh at the images that were flashing throughout my mind, I kept my face even and nodded to his explanation of things.

"I wouldn't think so." I set down my glass. "If you want my opinion, he's probably acting out because he wants attention, whether it's the good kind or the bad kind. I don't know how his relationships in his class are going, but I'm going to assume he's not having an easy time making friends and this was his best idea to do something for himself. Because he hasn't told me how things are lately." I knew well enough about his classmates and I knew he wasn't the most popular kid around- that would be Sasuke sooner or later, and things would get harder for him. It finally struck me that this was what was bothering him.

This is what Naruto didn't want to talk about with me for the past few weeks and things were slowly starting to make sense as words came out of my mouth one by one. "It's easier for him to revert to what he did before he was with me, because it's what he knows best. By nature, he's outgoing and likes attention, but this is a little excessive, I do admit."

"You know, I don't know why but you aren't quite who I expected you to be." Iruka finally said.

"Oh? Did you expect something along the lines of the rumors? Haha, I know what people think and say about me, Umino-san. Naruto has had a rough time and it's not his fault, I'm going to talk with him about his behavior and see what I can do to make things easier in the classroom for not only him, but you and your fellow Chunin instructors." I smiled.

"And Umino-san?"

"Yes?"

"Try not to be too hard on him, he might be an aspiring class clown but he means well in spite of it all."

* * *

 _Masami_

"Hey, Naruto, can you give me a hand? I need a steady hand here and I'm a little shakey this afternoon." Masami called from across the room. It was a little more difficult to work from Midori's set up in her apartment; it was adjusted to Midori not to Masami. She worked through it, after all she was the one who wanted to help out on this project. They had a deadline to meet, Mayumi had decided Midori's endeavors would definitely benefit them but they needed working prototypes soon.

Midori was out gathering a few things they needed and Naruto was the only one still around.

Naruto entered the room and placed his hand onto the bit of fabric. "Better?" He asked.

"Ah, much, thank you!" Masami beamed as she returned to working as best she could manage. Usually she wasn't bad about poking her hands but today was a different story then most days. "I'm usually not this bad about hurting my hands but ah, I'm not used to working under pressure like this."

When Midori returned she looked just about as exhausted as Masami did, though she was better at suppressing it then the younger. She set down a few boxes and sat in a nearby chair to watch Masami. "How's that one coming along?" She asked.

"Better, but it still feels a bit flimsy in comparison to the few that you've put together, Midori-chan." Masami grimanced. "Did you manage to get those things that you needed to help us out?"

Midori nodded. "Ah, it took a bit longer to locate some of what we needed but my Mother knows the best weavers and other specialties across Fire Country, so we're very lucky that they were able to fill my requests."

Naruto was a bit out of the loop here as he listened to them talk back and forth about this project. They hadn't told him what it was about or what it was for but it was important is all he could gather. He looked to Masami and then to Midori. "What exactly is all this, 'ttebayo?"

Masami knew that Midori didn't want to let Naruto know things weren't so hot for the business but he twas growing more and more curious as the days passed. It couldn't be avoided forever. "A huge project." She said instead answering directly.

"It's very important for our shop, is all." Midori confirmed. "My Mother is letting me do my own project for once and I have to prove to her that its possible for me to do this for us, cause the benefits are not just what we're going to get out of it, it's what people will gain from it. I just wish she didn't give me a short deadline."

Naruto made a face. He puffed out his cheeks in disapproval. It was obvious that he wanted to know more then that, but Midori just wasn't going to nudge and allow him to worry.

Masami was confident they were getting somewhere but wasn't sure when and if they would be able to finish before Mayumi called time on them. It was only a little nerve wracking, they had surely seen worse during other seasons for sure. With how Midori talked about it, it seemed like a life or death operation at hand. It was important to do this for the village.. but it was obvious that Midori needed to get some rest soon otherwise she might get a bit... extra. "Midori, we should probably take a break for lunch soon." She said.

"Is it noon already?"

Masami let out a nervous laugh. "Actually, it's two in the afternoon."

Naruto was the one to scold the both of them this time around. "Usually you have to nag me to eat when I'm training, and now you're forgetting to do that yourself? Midori-chan, you're in trouble!"

Midori felt her face flare up in embarrassment. When she got her mind into something, it was hard to focus on anything else when she was in the zone. She could see a finish line and she wanted badly to reach it as soon as she could. Though, this was the first time in forever that she really wanted to put herself into her work like she was doing. "Alright, alright. We'll take a break. How's Ichiraku sound?"

"Like a plan!"

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE.

Wow. A time crunch and not enough time to get things done, that's always a good idea! I've had this particular chapter written out for a while and it's been hard to add onto what I've had since it felt like just enough to me. And surprise... the next chapter will be up before the end of the day.


	14. New Beginnings : Academy ARC

Chapter Fourteen: "New Beginnings."

* * *

After some chastising from Naruto- and Masami, for that matter, I ended up going to sleep a lot easier then usual the last couple of nights because I was running myself a big ragged trying to get this done. Mayumi believed in me, but at the same time she was stuck in her ways and wanted to see if this could really save the shop. Hopefully the rings around my eyes weren't as bad as they had been in ties prior.

I got up that morning and ran through my routine before meeting up with Masami to head into the shop. We may not have had the amount of people coming in like we once did, but there was still a need for us from people who hadn't changed their minds just yet since our work was quality and some people could look beyond their prejudice when they wanted something desperately.

What struck me as odd was the fact that Tsuki wasn't in the shop before either of us. The doors were still shut tight when we arrived, Masami noticed this as well but we didn't think too much about it as we got to work filling the daily orders.

"Have you noticed that boy lingering in the windows?" Masami spoke up.

"He's been coming back every day for the past while." I noted. It wasn't very often we would see men or boys come around the shop, not unless they were picking something up or with their significant other. I didn't recognize the kid though and while it was strange, I was into my work and tried not to focus on it. "Do you know him Masami-chan?"

Masami shook her head. "I don't know him. But he looks like he might be in the Civilian Academy?"

"I'm gonna go and see what he wants, he's been loitering for too long now." I let out a sigh and headed outside of the shop to clear up whatever needed to be done. This kid couldn't have been much older then twelve, so he wasn't all that much younger then Masami from first glance. He had shaggy brown hair and matching eyes, there was something that seemed familiar about him now that I was seeing him upfront but I couldn't put my finger on it.

The kid stared at me. "Are... Are you Sato Midori?"

"That would be me, yes, is there something that you need?" I asked.

He immediately bowed his head to me, hands shaking a bit as he proclaimed. "I want to be your student, please!"

I was at a loss for a words. Me? I think this kid was looking for my mother not me. "I think you want my Mother, Sato Mayumi, she's the head Seamstress here and the true professional."

He shook his head.

He seemed to be rather adamant in his choice of words. "No, I want you to be my teacher. You made something for my cousin some time ago, and I really want to be able to do what you do because it was the cooliest thing I've ever seen, it made my cousin whose usually cruel seem beautiful for once." He stared up at me with bright brown eyes. "My name is Hikasawa Akihiko."

Hikasawa?

Did that mean he was related to Kasumi?

"I know you might not want to teach me because of what my cousin did but I promise she won't be an issue and I'll do whatever it takes to make things right." He said.

I was a little reluctant when I realized whom he was, but I was not going to turn away somebody who seemed like he was really invested into this art. We always need extra hands and a new student for the shop meant promise for the future... Mayumi wouldn't push somebody away if they seemed like they were worth her time. This could benefit in more ways then one. "Well, if you think you can handle this then I have no choice but to take you in as a student, don't I?"

"I hope I don't disappoint you." Akihiko said seriously.

"I'll see you this Monday, do try to be here by eight in the morning at the latest because early mornings are the best time to get things done in this shop." I said. "That gives you two days to get ready and two days for me to tell my Mother we got fresh hands on the job."

Akihiko raised a fist to the air and let out a shout of delight. He was definitely happy that I had made the decision he wanted. I waved him off and went back to it. Masami was staring at me instead of working on the pit of fabric in front of her, she seemed a bit confused and amused at the same time. "What was that all about?"

"...I think I just got my first apprentice?" I said.

Masami burst into a fit of laughter. "Is that such a surprise? You've been doing a lot around here for the last couple of years and people are starting to take notice- in a good way!"

I finally asked what I had put in the back of my head when I first arrived. "Hey, has Tsuki been in at all today like not even in the back of the shop?"

Tsuki hadn't come in that morning and I hadn't seen any sign of her since the day prior. She was never late and usually beat me to the shop to open up most days, and when I asked Masami if she had heard from her she hadn't either which troubled me even more after hearing. I made up my mind that I would visit her after work to make sure that she was okay.

She was only a year or two my senior, and while she did spend her free time on dates with all different sorts of suitors I doubted something had happened with one of them to cause this.

"Masami, if Naruto drops by let him know that I'll be home a little late, okay?"

* * *

 _Tsuki_

"Are you sure? Are you absolutely sure it was him?"

This morning had started out like any other had. She had got out of bed and did her hair and applied some makeup to her face, she got some breakfast with her Aunt Noriko, and then she went on her way to the shop. Today was different because Noriko was gone bright and early due to a meeting, so she started out all alone.

The next thing that she knew Uchiha Itachi was waiting at the door. She was surprised to see the thirteen year old standing there, but his face lacked anything she could read through. He never was one to visit her, not unless he was around Shisui and ended up getting dragged along with him. Something was wrong.

Something was very, very wrong.

It was like tunnel vision and the only words that she heard out of him was " _Dead_."

Shisui was just here. He had just spent the night with her; They had been together in ways that they probably shouldn't but things had escalated and... He couldn't just be dead. Shisui couldn't be dead, and he most definitely couldn't be dead by his own hand. It wasn't possible and she did not want to believe it. Uchiha Itachi wouldn't joke about something like this so it had to be fact, not fiction.

"Thanks for telling me." Tsuki managed to choke out the words. "I know he was your best friend so this isn't any easier for you to deal with. But, I... I need to be alone." She shut the front door and leaned back against it as her legs began to give out underneath her. She slid down to the ground, eyes welling up with tears.

There had been countless mornings that she had been woken up by Shisui. There was a bit of a reoccurring theme with him, he always showed up just as the moon was beginning to set and the sun was starting to rise and take it's place. She was never much of a person who appreciated being woken up like that, but she almost wished that he was going to knock on her window like he always did before he left her.

There wouldn't be another time like that, she now knew.

 _The sun was shining through the window and past the sheer fabric to fill the room with an endless ray of light. There was a knock at the window and Tsuki grumbled as she got up to see who had rudely awoken her from her sleep. She removed the the curtain to see it was Shisui. "Shisui, how many times have I told you that I don't like getting up early?"_

 _"Only a handful." Shisui teased._

 _"Ugh, you jerk." Tsuki opened the glass and crossed her arms over her chest in rebuff. "Are you on your way out of the village for another mission?"_

 _He gave a nod of his head. "Yeah, I'm going to be gone for a little while so I wanted to make sure the last thing I saw in the village was you, so you know, it could tide me over until I got back."_

 _Tsuki felt her face heat up as she gave him a polite shove to his arm. "Don't be charming this early in the morning I'm not awake so I don't have anything ready in response."_

 _"That was the plan." He said._

 _"I can't believe you sometimes." Tsuki sighed._

Some time later that day there was a knock at the front door and she had to drag herself out of bed to answer it. To her surprise, and relief, it wasn't Itachi again with any more news that would crush her. It was Midori who seemed a bit surprised to see her in such a disheveled state. "Oh my goodness, Tsuki, what's wrong?" She asked.

"..." Tsuki wasn't sure that she had the strength to say it.

"Did something happen with your Aunt or...?" Midori trailed. "We were all concerned when you didn't come in this morning, I almost thought you might have come down with something and got sick but... I can see there's something else going on."

She whispered it but Midori didn't catch it. Her eyes felt like they were going to spill over again with tears and there was really no way that she was going to be able to hold it in this time.

"You don't have to tell me if it hurts to say what's wrong." Midori murmured.

"It's... Shisui." Tsuki finally said.

Midori stared a her for a moment as the name made her jump a bit. Tsuki continued to speak as the words began to storm out of her without a sense of control. "I don't really talk about people I've been with so I know this might been a surprise but I've had something with Uchiha Shisui for a long time, almost as long as I've worked for your Mayumi... and... He's killed himself, according to what Itachi-san told me and I just... I don't know what to do... I just don't want to do anything and it hurts so much, Midori."

"I'm so sorry." Midori snapped out of her daze and pulled Tsuki into a hug.

"I knew I should have sent something to tell you all I didn't want to come in..." Tsuki mumbled.

"You don't need to worry about work, Tsuki. Masami and I can handle ourselves and you don't need to put yourself out when you're hurting like that, okay? That's no good for your health. You take off as much time as you need to and I'll take care of my Mother." Midori said. "You've earned a break after these years so take one."

Tsuki wasn't sure that she could stay away from work for long. "I'll feel bad if I don't contribute..."

"And if you don't want to stay here, you're welcome to spend more time with Masami or myself at our places... Lord knows that the both of us could really use some company more often." Midori continued. "There's nothing wrong with taking some time for yourself, Tsuki, so please consider yourself before you come into work."

"I'll try." Tsuki promised weakly.

"That's all I ask. Now, have you eaten today?" Midori asked as she pulled away. "You know you can't skip a meal because that will make you feel even more lousy."

"Not yet." She admitted.

"Alright. You wait here and I'll go get some things from my house along with Naruto and we'll try and lighten your day just a bit." Midori smiled. "You should see him in the kitchen with me, somebody always gets covered in flour and if that doesn't make you laugh well, I don't know... because you have to see it to believe it."

"Thank you, Midori."

"It's no a problem."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE.

I got a bit ahead of myself with how emotional this turned out to be and it ended up taking me a bit longer to put everything together without totally losing my mind. There was really no avoiding what happens, unfortunately, and it's going to sting and make you cry but that's just the reality of things. Midori has made changes, but this is something that she never considered possible to deal with, so with much of the guilt she feels for not being able to fix things will always haunt her.


	15. Old Ties : Academy Arc

Chapter Fifteen: "Old Ties."

* * *

"I can't believe we actually finished a solid prototype." I murmured in disbelief. Durable, as it needed to be and on comparison to the texture to a standard Flak jacket it was leagues stronger. It just needed a test subject for precise answers. Too bad I wasn't acquainted with many shinobi.

"Midori-sensei!" Akihiko called from the front of the shop. "You have a visitor!"

Me? Somebody wanted to see me? For somebody who had tried so long to disappear it didn't appear as though I was getting that wished solved anytime soon. Then again, it was on myself for taking in Naruto and making a scene of myself.

"Who is it, Akihiko?" I asked.

"Ah, a Yamanaka!" He replied.

"You are a cute one, has Midori-chan been your sensei for long?" I could hear her begin to buldgen the kid with all kinds of questions. "I bet she's really a good teacher, is she nice to you?" Akihiko wasn't very outgoing so I knew he was probably stuttering by now.

Great. The clan that I specifically went out of my way to avoid at all costs, who else would be here. I set my prototype down on the table and moved the curtain to the side to step back out into the open. I had to put up a decent face to deal with this. Akihiko didn't deserve to handle that barrage. "I'm coming!"

"Midori-chan!"

That Yamanaka.

 _I was ten years old the first time I ever encountered anyone from the Shinobi Academy, and lucky for me it wasn't anyone I was already aqquainted with in my head. She was blonde and kind of cute with her hair tucked back into this loose ponytail, and she was clearly of Yamanaka heritage. Clan features are pretty dominant traits, most Yamanaka had blonde hair but not all, just like most Uchiha had that gnarly blue tinted hair._

 _Sometimes I was fortunate that I had black hair and didn't stick out like a sore thumb._

 _"Hey, your Mom makes the fancy Kimono that I've seen, right? I think I saw you with her before when she was helping my cousin with her wedding ceremony... Man, those are some pretty things you guys have! Why don't I see you in the Academy?"_

 _"I go to Civillan School." I replied simply._

 _"Well that explains a lot. Guess you want to do what your Mom does, huh?" She persisted._

 _"What of it?" I still had some errands to run that afternoon and while I didn't mind talking to somebody it wasn't ideal to be stuck around anybody that could get me involved into some kind of mess that only leads to devastation._

 _"Can we be friends?' She suddenly asked._

 _"I'm not really interested in making friends." I replied flatly._

 _She seemed to pause, a pout appearing on her face soon after that. "I guess that was too forward." She said to herself. "My name is Yamanaka Inori. I've seen you by yourself a lot so I thought you could use some friends whether you liked it or not; Cause you seem pretty lonely."_

 _I shrugged my shoulders. "Sato Midori... I just like being alone. There's really nothing wrong with that you know."_

 _"Well I'm gonna work on that and change your opinion otherwise." Inori said. "You just wait and see!"_

 _Scoffing, I rolled my eyes to her sentiment. "Good luck with that."_

 _..._

 _Inori was persistant. "Do you usually do the errands for your Mother this time of day? That's really nice of you unless she makes you do that."_

 _"I do this because it helps her out and saves her time to train her students instead of wasting tine out here." I said idly as i continued to walk down the road._

 _"She has a lot of students then?" Inori asked._

 _"Most of them move on when they finish their studies so it's not like they stick around after that. She's got a couple students right now." I said._

 _"You learn from her too right? That's gotta be boring, Midori-chan!" Inori stopped in front of me and spun around. "Do you like making those fancy things? I guess you have too."_

 _"I actually like doing it." I said as I brushed past her. "Now, if you excuse me I need to get going."_

 _"I train with my parents sometimes but that's kind of boring since its traditional clan stuff and I would much rather hang out with my friends!" Inori continued to follow me. "Wouldn't you rather take a break then do that?"_

 _"No thanks!"_

For the longest time she would persist to try and become friends with me, but I wouldn't ever give into what she wanted. That was trouble I didn't need. She continued her barrage until she became a Shinobi, and obviously became too busy with missions and other such things to bother me. I had assumed she had given up given how many years had passed, but it appeared as though it had not.

There was a reason I hated getting involved with others, but at this point in my life there was no avoiding the inevitable.

"Do I know you?" I said.

"Oh Midori-chan, you're such a card, it's me Inori." The blonde waved her hand. "I heard from a friend of mine that you stay here most of the time these days... So, I thought I would come and visit."

"You're never going to give up, are you?" I could feel a headache coming on already. Naruto, loud and annoying? Sure, I could handle him because I found it endearing. On others... Not so much.

Inori beamed. "Nope, so why don't you just give up?"

I grimaced. "Fine. I give up. If only to stop the inevitable tirade that you might start giving me again, and I am so not in the mood to deal with that."

Inori cheered to that. "The mighty Sato Midori none, and the amazing Yamanaka Inori one!"

A lightbulb went off in my head... I could use this to my advantadge, I needed someone, preferably a shinobi to help me out and Inori was a Kuniochi. I might not be too fond of her but she was somebody I doubted had any ulterior motives against me. While I was wary of the Yamanaka clan and their abilities I swallowed my pride and went for it.

"You know what Inori? I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

* * *

 _Tsuki_

Tsuki was staying with Midori and Naruto for the time being, her own home gave her too many lingering memories and she ended up in tears around every corner on her own. She didn't mind impeding so much since Midori had expressed over and over that it was alright to do that.

It was the middle of the night when she noticed from the outside window that the village was beginning to be covered in mist. It was strange, that wasn't common this time of the year at night. There was something about how unnatural it was that left her concerned.

"That's the silent alarm system."

Tsuki almost jumped out of her skin when she heard Midori's voice in the room, breathing in the scream she wanted to let out she stared back at Mayumi's daughter in a mixture of fear and annoyance.

"You couldn't sleep either?" Tsuki hissed in a whisper.

"Sorry about that, once I noticed the mist I wanted to make sure Naruto was alright." Midori apologized. "My Father once told me about this, it's cover for an emergency that could be extreme on nights like this when its too clear."

"You don't think its enemies or anything?" Tsuki asked as Midori sat down on the couch with her. "Wait, if it were the real alarms would be going off."

"Whatever it is, it can't be good." Midori admitted. Her face was lined with the darkness of the room and she couldn't read her eyes to see anything, but her voice suggested things might be bad. "But I'm sure Anbu will be quick to stop it so there's probably nothing too harmful to worry about."

"You know, I was almost a Kuniochi once." Tsuki said out of the blue.

"Really? I had no clue."

"I don't have a functioning chakra system," Tsuki whispered. She had admitted this to Shisui once, and despite her efforts to prove herself the lifestyle wasn't suited for her no matter how hard she tried. "I can't form Ninjutsu or Genjutsu... It's kind of a disgrace considering my parents were both formidable shinobi before they died in the war."

Midori laid a hand on top of Tsuki's. "That's nothing to be ashamed of, there's actually a ninja just like you though he's a bit eccentric... You know the guy who runs around in the jumpsuit at five in the morning? That's Might Gai, pretty formidable guy despite the attitude."

"Huh. I never knew it was possible; I'm glad that I decided to follow your mother after I quit the Academy either way. This feels like the right path for me." Tsuki gave a small laugh at the image.

"We all follow our own rivers in life, each churning path changes and is never the same. Its strange where you find yourself when you remember where you started. I never thought I would be a Mother this soon for example, but its pretty rewarding if you ask me." Midori shrugged, glad to take their minds off the situation at hand.

"... There's a reason for everything." Tsuki concluded.

"And there's not a reason for anything at the same time." Midori said. "Its a bit of a mess to think about. You just have to take it day by day, sometimes you have a bad day and other times you get a really good one. You have to move with the flow is all. Take your problems and move forward."

Tsuki frowned. "There's more to that then what's on the surfsce, isn't there?"

"The bad days will soon pass, but for now you have to take what the day gives you and fight through it."

"It won't hurt like this forever, I hope." Tsuki whispered.

"It always will sting somewhere in your heart." Midori admitted. "But there will be a point when all you think of is the fond memories not the somber ones, but it takes time... Time patches up the seams of your wounds."

* * *

Author's Note.

This story is a bit of wish-fulfilment and written for the sake of my sanity and making me feel less like shit, not really for the sake of things seeming very believable or realistic. After all, fan fiction is really just made by fans so they can make and shape their own realm of the canon per fun and that's why you see so many fics like these out there. Self Inserts, or OC inserts are ways to feel better about things and to have a fix-it realm where you don't have to feel like everything sucks.

Per old saying of fics back in the day, If you don't like, you don't gotta read.

Anyway, hope you guys have a nice weekend! My birthday is fast approaching next month and I'm hoping I at least get a festive cupcake.


End file.
